Adjusting to New York
by Secrets in the Void
Summary: The Everafter War has ended and life is peaceful for the Grimms. Except for Sabrina...who's missing something...or a someone. Summary not really descriptive but, it's worth a shot! I think it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesomeness of Michael Buckley...therefore I do not own the Sisters Grimm. :'(**

**A/N: I'm just going to thank Sabrina Pines right now. She is my incredibly awesome and fantastic beta-reader! Check out her stories; they're completely AMAZING! She really helped me put this chapter out. I wasn't sure I would, but then she told me she really like it and here we are! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! Read on and enjoy!**

Gone And Back

Sabrina's POV

It's been a month since I've moved back to New York, since my life returned to normal, since I finally got what I wanted since my parents went missing. But, I felt like...like there was an empty hole that used to be filled, but isn't anymore. It wasn't Granny Relda, she called everyday and visited on the weekends. Mr. Canis and Red did so too. I think it's Uncle Jake; he didn't call as much, but I guess you couldn't really in his circumstances. It's been a month since he went off to solve magical problems across the world with...Puck. I sighed; that stupid, selfish faerie who left me. I mean us; you know Daphne and I, mostly Daphne. Not that I really cared.

I thought of Puck again; his unruly blonde hair, his green eyes, his mischievous smirk, and how; how nothing. It was a miracle he was gone! No more pranks, no more teasing, no more...Puck. I scowled in frustration. How did I come back to these thoughts everyday? 50 million times a day, too! Him and his stupid faerie-self, that just had to see the world and...

"Sabrina. Could you please tell us why the window is so fascinating?"

I snapped my head back to the front of my math class to look at my teacher; my cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Um. There wasn't anything out there Ms. Smith. I was just um, thinking."

Ms. Smith nodded and pursed her lips, "I see. Well, I would appreciate if you thought more up here. Today, is a half-day and you will be able to think more later."

I sighed, "Of course."

Ms. Smith was nice, and I didn't think that being snarky to her would be so great. And I didn't need a detention, anyway.

Ms. Smith nodded before turning back to the board and continued to drone on about pre-algebra and the test we just did on it; which I completely aced: 100%.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was heading over to the table where my best friends, Emily and Miranda, were at with my tray of cafeteria food. I looked down at my lunch; it wasn't the most appealing; but it wasn't Granny Relda's camel hump soup...or any of her other cooking. I smiled to myself about her cooking and how Daphne and Puck would eat it no matter what. By the time I settled down in my seat, I was thinking of all the other memories I had in Ferryport Landing.

"SABRINA!"

My head snapped to attention, "What?! What's wrong?!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "The fact that you're so completely spaced out. What's up? You've been getting more and more distant."

I frowned, "I'm not getting distant."

"Yes, you are. You're spacing out more. What's on your mind," Miranda joined in.

"Nothing, really. Just missing some of my old friends from Ferryport Landing. I haven't seen him in a month."

"Only a month?"

"A him!"

Miranda, who was completely boy crazy, just blabbered on, "Ooooh! Is he cute? Is he funny? Is he smart? Tell me everything about him!"

I rolled my eyes; that's kinda hard to do since he's a faerie and everything, I thought. "I'm not answering any of that. He was annoying, rude, childish, idiotic, selfish; the list goes on you know. It's just that, he was just there everyday; and now he's not...So, I was just thinking of the times where he was here. Not a big deal."

Emily nodded, "That makes sense. Let's move on, before you," she looked at Miranda, "get an aneurysm for talking about boys."

I smiled, I loved Emily. She was just so sarcastic and realistic; like me. Miranda was awesome too; she was the bubbly one that, for some reason, fitted well with us. Too nice for the populars, but to bubbly and popular for everyone else. So, I sat there and enjoyed the peace of laughing with my two best friends at lunch; knowing that after lunch we'll all be heading home for the glorious half-day. That peace lasted for about five minutes.

The cafeteria got pretty quiet for all of a sudden and everyone looked at the doorway. The girls started giggling, and the guys were grumbling. Probably someone's hot older brother. I looked back at my lunch; nothing really new, rare, but not new. I heard Miranda squeal; again, not new. But when Emily breathed, "Whoa," my head snapped up. This guy had to be seriously interesting for her to give a second look but, 'Whoa' doesn't really happen.

My eyes found familiar emerald green eyes looking right at my blue ones and I could see the mischief that twinkled in them. But it was different; it seemed more mature. He was taller, his hair unruly as ever, and he seemed broader, and stronger. I gasped, it couldn't be.

"Miss me, Grimm?" his voice was deeper too; but his smirk was just the same...but there was something else. Joy? I grinned; finally.

**A/N: So, did you like it? I, personally, had a lot of fun writing it. And Sabrina Pines told me it was awesome. I'm pretty sure, it's okay. Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible! :D Please, please, please REVIEW! Bye! **


	2. Meet the Friendsand the Enemies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Meet the Friends...And Enemies

Sabrina's POV

I sat there for a second; just marvelling the fact that Puck is actually here, all while grinning like a maniac. But, that second passed. I jumped out of my seat and tackled Puck into a hug; one that he, surprisingly, returned. "Puck! What are you doing here?"

I pulled back, but remained in Puck's grip around my waist. Puck grinned devilishly, "I told you I would visit, didn't I? Wouldn't want you to miss out on my pranking."

I laughed, while Puck smiled warmly at me. "Have you seen Daphne yet?"

"Marshmallow's here too? Isn't she too young for this?"

I rolled my eyes, "She's in the lower classes division, but she's supposed to be at home today."

"Oh. I didn't see her, yet. I was just in your living room for a moment, before I came here."

I smirked, "How did you know I was here?"

"The Trickster King knows all!"

I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder, "Mom told you, didn't she?"

Puck chuckled, "Yeah. Henry didn't want me to come here."

I beamed again; and then it hit me. Here we were; in the middle of my school cafeteria, with his arms around my waist. I looked around and blushed. Everyone was staring at us; dumbfounded. I ducked my head.

"What's wrong, Grimm?" I stepped out of Puck's grip and gestured around us. Puck looked around and laughed.

I frowned and shoved him a little, "Don't laugh. This is embarrassing."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You find everything embarrassing. Now introduce me to your friends."

I rolled my eyes. I looked around me and glared at everyone. It was my way of telling them to buzz off and stop staring. It was very effective, and it didn't fail me this time either. I grabbed Puck's forearm and pulled him into a chair next to mine, while he laughed. "Still haven't changed."

I snorted, "You expected me too?"

Puck shrugged, "Not really."

I smiled. "Okay, guys. Emily, Miranda this is Puck. Puck this is Emily and Miranda."

Emily recovered from her shock first, "Nice to meet. 'Brina told us about you."

Puck smirked proudly and leaned back in his seat, "She mentioned my incredible handsomeness and intelligence, didn't she."

Emily raised her eyebrows, "Actually, she mention how rude, childish, arrogant, annoying, and selfish you were."

Puck sat forward and frowned while I laughed and high-fived Emily. Puck turned to me, "You're not nice."

I rolled my eyes, "Look who's talking."

Puck stuck out his tongue, "Dog Breath."

"Stinkpot."

"Stinky!"

"Fairy Boy!"

"Ugly!"

"Stink baby!"

"Toad licker!"

"PUCK!"

We stopped for a moment and glared at each other. Puck's lips slowly curled into a smile. I rolled my eyes, but smiled a bit too. Puck poked me in the ribs, and I glared at him playfully. He finally caved in and laughed; while I followed. "We haven't done that in forever."

"It's only been a month."

"Forever!"

Emily cut in, "You guys do that a lot, don't you." We both nodded. Emily laughed.

Puck turned back to me, "When do you leave this prison?"

I smiled before checking my watch, "In about 25 minutes."

Puck groaned, "Can't we leave now?"

"No. But, you can."

Puck snorted, "I've already left you alone for month; I'm surprised you're not dead yet. You get in all kinds of trouble."

"No I don't!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Suuure."

I decided to let it go. "Have you seen your Mom and Mustardseed yet?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I wanted to see you first. Anyway, going to see my Mom's going to be a pain. She's still badgering me about how I don't take on enough responsibility."

I laughed, knowing he was talking about Faerie. All was right in the world at that moment. Puck and I were talking at ease and occasionally insulting each other, but his first sentence was at the back of my mind. He wanted to see me first. The idea made my heart flutter. I frowned inwardly; no, I didn't like Puck. I got over him. He might have been my first crush but, not anymore.

Some part of my mind whispered that it was a lie and I knew it.

I told that part of my mind to shut up and die.

I snapped back to reality as I heard Miranda talk. "So, uh Puck. How long have you known Sabrina?"

I looked at Miranda who was blushing, every-so-slightly; but hid it under her curtain of long dark brown hair. I frowned inwardly again; what was she doing? Was she hitting on my- NO. Just, no. Puck isn't mine. Miranda can date him all she wants. It does NOT bother me. I inwardly swallowed an unnamed bitter emotion.

"I've known Grimm since she was ten."

I rolled my eyes, "Worst two years of my life."

Puck nudged, but not hard enough for me to fall out of my seat. "You mean the best! I've graced you with my presence for all that time."

I rolled my eyes again and opened my mouth to retort but, Emily cut me across; "How did you two meet?"

Puck chuckled, "I was about to push her into a pool."

"But I ended up pushing him in."

"And then her grandmother gave me a place to live and food."

"So I had to live with this idiot for a while."

Miranda's clear blue eyes widened, "You lived with him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I woke up to some horrible prank everyday."

Puck scowled at me, "They weren't horrible! They were pure genius! You should be honoured. I'm staying with you guys for now, by the way."

I sighed, "Greeeaaat."

Puck just smirked.

Miranda started again, "What do you mean, 'for now'? Where are you parents? Don't you go to school?"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "You sound like the Old Lady. I've been travelling with Grimm's uncle around the world. I don't need school. I'm just here to visit."

Miranda eyes widened further, "But-but, what about getting a job? You can't just go uneducated."

"I'm not uneducated! I have a family business that I've got to continue."

"You're home-schooled?"

Puck glanced at me questioningly, I nodded my head subtly; "Yes."

Miranda frowned, "But-"

Emily rolled her electric green eyes and pushed her black hair out of her face; "You worry too much, Miranda. Give the guy some space."

I smiled; that would be Emily.

"Alright, Grimm. I've had enough. Can we leave now?"

I checked my watch; 5 minutes until we're out. "Almost. Let me get my stuff and check in at homeroom. Then we'll go."

Puck grinned, "Finally!"

"We'll see you later, guys." I waved.

"Bye!" Miranda exclaimed. She waved back.

"Peace." Emily flashed my the peace sign.

I smiled back before walking out of the cafeteria with Puck trailing me.

"Why do you even come here everyday?"

I rolled my eyes at Puck, "Because some of us don't have kingdoms and need to work for a living."

Puck stuck out his tongue, "I work for a living! You could come with us."

I shook my head, "I just want to relax for a while and, you know, be normal."

Puck laughed, "You'll never be normal. You're a Grimm."

"I know. But here, it doesn't matter."

"If you say so. But the offer's still open."

I looked over at Puck, who, strangely, looked hopeful. The idea of going off with him seemed appealing now. "I can't. Like Dad would ever let me do that."

Puck grinned, "We could always sneak around Henry."

"...Or you could just visit more often."

Puck ran his fingers through his hair; "Yeah. I guess I'll have to."

It was quiet between us as we walked to my locker; for a moment. I could tell we were both reliving what we said; just like when Puck told me I didn't need make up.

Puck broke through the ice first; "Besides, I can't really prank anyone out there. I don't have enough time. I've tried Jake, but then I spent the day as a llama."

I laughed, "I would have paid to see that."

Puck glared at me playfully. We finally reached my locker and I grabbed my backpack out of it. I turned to Puck, "You wait here. I'll just be in homeroom for a couple of minutes."

"Can't I come in?"

"No. You'll make a scene and embarrass me."

Puck grinned, "Perfect."

"Just wait here."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. Don't argue now, go in before you're late!"

"You're telling me this?!"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Well obviously, Grimm. We can't risk a detention; can we?"

I frowned, "Fine. But do anything and I will impale you."

Puck grinned, "Okay, okay."

I nodded my approval and made my way into homeroom. I stood near Emily and Miranda; who somehow got here before me, while Puck settled right beside.

The girls in the room went nuts. They giggled and fluffed their hair, checking their appearance, ect. ect. I rolled my eyes; Puck was not worth that. The boy in question, was actually oblivious to what was happening; which I was grateful for. I'd have to endure his bragging and that still unnamed emotion.

I saw Stacy Green strutting towards us; I bristled. I hated her. It was just that simple. She was the 'Queen' of seventh grade; sometimes people from the higher grades feared her. It disgusted me. One the first day I realized all of this and decided I didn't need to get involved; but I wouldn't bow down to her. I think Green also realized this because, she decided to do everything in her power to ruin my life. That's how Emily and I became friends; neither of us would fear her, so we banded together. Miranda joined us later; Green's every wish _used _to be her command. One day, Green was particularly rude to a sixth grader and Miranda just snapped. But she still doesn't know that the normal things that would tear down a seventh grader girl, wouldn't tear me down. So, I was stuck with her calling me ugly every chance she gets and her spreading rumours that I was some dangerous criminal; something like that or other.

Puck looked at me, surprised. "What happened? You look like you're going to commit murder, but I didn't do anything...I didn't do anything, right?"

I shook my head indifferently, "No. Nothing's wrong." Puck nodded, but still looked unsure.

Green finally reached us, in her extremely low top and extremely short shorts. She was wearing 3 inch heeled sandals and stood over me by about an inch; Puck, somehow, grew so tall that he towered her by another 3 inches. All of a sudden, I was struck by how tall he got in just a month. I frowned.

"Hi. I'm Stacy," I heard her purr to Puck. I shuddered; this was disgusting.

Puck shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. "Uh...Hi?"

Green smiled in a sultry manner. "What's your name?"

"Um. Puck."

"That's cute. What are you doing here, Puck?" The way she said his name almost made me snap; and I didn't know why. I contained my weird feelings and breathed deeply.

"Um. I'm here visiting Sabrina I'm here to take her home."

Green smiled fakely, "Oh! I didn't know she had any cousins."

"I'm not her cousin. We're friends." I raised my eyebrows; Puck never referred me as a friend before. The idea made me really happy...and sad? None of my emotions made sense today. Maybe it's just the puberty. Yes, that's it. Just puberty.

Green sneered down at me, while I glared back. She turned her attention back to Puck, "Okay. I'll see you later, Puck." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously before sauntering away.

I huffed, finally she was gone.

Puck looked at me, "What's up with her? Did she have something in her eye?"

I smiled, Puck may be rude but he had his moments; even if he didn't realize it. "I don't know, Puck."

"You don't like her," he stated it; it wasn't a question.

"Nope."

Puck tilted his head to the side, "I think I see why. She's like Moth."

I raised my eyebrows, "I never thought about it like that. But, you're right."

Puck frowned, "I don't need another Moth."

I grinned, "Don't worry about her; she's just ignorant."

Puck just shrugged, "Alright."

And just then, Jason Taylor walked up to me. Jason was the seventh grade's superstar; hot, nice, athletic, pretty smart, ect. ect. Most girls had a crush on him. Emily didn't think so much of him; she said he was to bright with his blond hair and light blue eyes. She preferred raven-haired guys with dark eyes. Miranda swooned for him because, apparently, his four-pack was to die for. I thought he was okay; cute but not really hot. A four-pack wasn't all that impressive, I knew Puck had a six-pack. Not that I made comparisons between the two! His blue eyes blond hair did seem too fair, though; compared to Puck's dirty blonde hair and spring green eyes...but, that doesn't matter. I remained in the middle; I'd go out with him if he asked, but I wouldn't chase him.

"Hey, Sabrina."

"Hi, Jason." I smiled. Beside me, I felt Puck tense. But that didn't make sense. Before I could think about it more, Jason started talking once again.

"So, uh who's your friend?"

"This is Puck."

"Hi, Puck." Jason stuck out his hand. While Puck shook it, I could tell his grip was unnecessarily too tight. Puck also seemed to glare at Jason menacingly. I frowned; go figure.

"Hello, Jason is it?"

"Yeah," Jason pulled his hand away from Puck's, "so, uh have a good weekend 'Brina."

"Thanks Jason, you too." Jason smiled before retreating away from us.

I turned to Puck, "What was that for?"

"What was what for?"

"Scaring the poor guy off."

"I didn't scare him; I just warned him."

"Against what, exactly?"

Puck sighed, "Nothing. Just forget, please. It's my first day back. Give me a break, Grimm."

I frowned, "Fine. Don't be mean to him, if you ever see him again. He's actually a nice guy."

Puck sighed again, "Fine."

Just as Puck agreed with me, Mr. Arnold, my homeroom teacher, walked in. He turned to Puck, "You're new."

Puck nodded, "Yeah. I'm just here to pick Sabrina up."

I rolled my eyes at him, "I don't need to be picked up."

"Well I wanted to, so I did."

Mr. Arnold nodded. "Okay then. So we do attendance and you guys get to leave." We all nodded. "Great. So. Hannah?"

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I finally walked out of school. I didn't have homework and it was a long weekend with school starting on Tuesday and the rest of today; it was perfect, we could all catch up.

"Alright, Grimm grab on."

I looked at Puck, "What do you mean, 'grab on'?"

"We're flying home."

I shook my head, "We can't fly home in New York. People will see you!"

"Not if you fly high enough."

"Come on Puck, it's a fifteen minute walk. Not a big deal. Anyway, Daphne has to walk with us."

"Didn't you tell me Marshmallow was home today?"

"...Oh, yeah."

"Just hold on, Grimm."

"Puck, if you think for a second I'm gonna risk getting caught on a-AH!"

Puck grabbed me, bridal style, and took off into the air. A minute later we were above the clouds and I was clutching his shirt. Puck laughed, "Now was that so hard?"

I grumbled, "Shut up, Fairy Boy. Let's just go home."

Puck laughed again.

**A/N: So, what do think? I took FOREVER writing this, I must admit; I kinda like it. :D Thanks again goes towards Sabrina Pines that seriously fixed my grammar mistakes! :D She's brilliant, really. She just posted a chapter that I beta-read and you all should check out her stories! She's awesome, just trust me; she's awesome. I wanna thank all of you for the AMAZING reviews I've gotten! All of them were so great and...I just loved it, no other words; I just loved it. :D Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Next chapter will be out ASAP! :D**


	3. Catching Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Catching Up

Sabrina's POV

I wrapped my arms around Puck's neck as we flew in comfortable silence; he smelled, like a fresh forest; he was clean, I smiled at the thought. I didn't realize what I had done until it was too late and Puck and I were blushing slightly. It was already too late so I didn't move; I didn't really want to. My place in Puck's arms was comfortable and I realized I was right; Puck had gotten stronger and broader, his shoulders were more spaced and I could feel the beginnings of an eight-pack forming in Puck's abdomen. I blushed some more at my thoughts. No! Why would I be blushing? That didn't make any sense...it was just that Puck has gotten taller, and broader, and stronger, and...NO THERE IS NOTHING ELSE! I inwardly shook my head and scowled at myself; why was my brain torturing me?!

I heard Puck cough and I snapped to attention. I realized we were on the ground, almost in my doorway already...And my arms were still around Puck...And I was staring at him. Brilliant. I squeezed my eyes shut as my feet found the ground once more. I looked at Puck, "Um...thanks for the ride."

He grinned, before scoffing, "Like I would walk! I am Royalty!"

I laughed, and shoved Puck a little; we were finally in a familiar zone again. "Dream on Fairy Boy."

"What do you mean? I am Royalty! Great King of Faerie! The Trickster King!"

I rolled my eyes, "To me and every other Grimm; you're just Puck. Get over it."

His eyes danced with mirth and fake hurt; "You wound me!"

I smiled, "Good."

Puck opened his mouth to retort before a blur of dark hair came barrelling through the door. "PUCK! You're home!" Daphne had now succeeded to tackle Puck into a hug.

Puck laughed, "Hey Marshmallow. I know I'm irresistible, but maybe you should stop crushing me."

Daphne just laughed, "Finally! You guys took forever to come home! Come on, Granny Relda and Mr. Canis and Red are here! It'll just be like the good old days!"

I rolled my eyes, "Except with no war. I prefer just this over this plus war."

Puck grinned and elbowed me, "Don't just a downer, Grimm. Be happy!"

I chuckled, "I am happy."

Puck looked at me; something had changed in his eyes. "Good," he whispered. We both went still for a moment, eyes burning into each other; trying to figure out what the other meant.

But that moment passed, as Daphne dragged us into the living room. "LOOK WHO'S HOME!"

Uncle Jake strolled into the living room, "'Brina!"

I beamed, "Uncle Jake!" I was pulled into a hug, not long after. Uncle Jake had gotten over his addiction to magic after becoming an Everafter. But, he was still pretty weighed down by Briar's death. That really hurt him, and I know that he won't fully get over it, he won't get over his true love. But, time will heal him and he won't be sad every night.

I pulled away from Uncle Jake, "How was travelling?"

Uncle Jake's eyes twinkled, "It was great! We've been waiting for you to come home so we can start telling our stories."

Puck grinned, "Yes, my awesome stories of adventure."

"Don't be so arrogant," I told him.

Puck stuck his tongue out at me, and we playfully bantered as we walked to the family room. In the family room Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, Red, Mom, Dad, and 2 year old Basil were waiting.

Granny Relda jumped out of her seat and pulled Puck into a hug and kissed his cheek; which caused his cheek to be stained bright red. After Puck's blush resided, he shook hands with Mr. Canis and briefly hugged Red; who was now like a sister to him, like Daphne.

When we were all seated, Uncle Jake and Puck started to tell us what happened while they were gone. "The first place we went was Egypt," began Uncle Jake.

Puck jumped in, "We had to get rid of these spirits haunting the tombs."

"He didn't want to do it though-"

"Those spirits pulled pretty good pranks!"

"I eventually convinced him, and"

"I destroyed them all!"

"No you didn't. We simply whisked them away in a magic container."

Puck rolled his eyes, "You ruin all the fun, Jake. Can you imagine how serious he can get?! It's disgusting! After that we ended up in Australia."

"That's a long story. The crocs there were going insane! Some creep was controlling them to hurt people. I think he was distantly related to the Pied Piper or something. Puck had to wrestle one and got a scar."

"Yeah! It's kinda cool; see." Puck lifted up his shirt and my heart stopped. It was stupid really; I've seen Puck shirtless before. But, this time...this time Puck had the beginnings of an eight-pack and was completely toned. I shivered, even though the room seemed to be getting warmer. Puck's scar covered his side; jagged and about 4 inches long, where a croc must have dragged his claw into Puck. It wasn't that deep; but still quite considerable.

"That must have hurt."

Puck looked over at me and shrugged, "We had the magic to heal me quick; not as bad as it could be."

I nodded and tore my eyes away from his body; I didn't think I could look at it anymore without exploding. My face, for some reason, was too red. The room suddenly quietened. I frowned and looked around. Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake were smirking, wile Mom and Granny had knowing smiled on their faces, Dad was scowling, and Daphne and Red were silently giggling. I looked at Puck, who had finally lowered his shirt, confused. He shrugged, lost as much as I am.

I cleared my throat, "So, uh, what else did you do?"

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was in bed already, as I thought about my day. Puck and Jake filled us in about all their adventures; all ranging from the weirdest things. Puck and I went through our usual arguments through dinner and afterwards. Except, they were a lot less heated; and we ended up laughing in the end. It must have been because, Puck was back after a long time. Guaranteed, I'd wake up tomorrow to scream at him. The thought was comforting, for some reason. I sighed; I didn't want to think of Puck and his new...self. I shut my eyes, and drifted into sleep; dreaming of a forest and a tall, muscular boy in the middle of it; calling my name.

**A/N: I'm sorry, I know it's been forever since I've updated. But, to be fair I was really busy! There's probably grammar mistakes all over this thing but, I haven't had time to run this past my beta-reader. (PS: She's the wonderful Sabrina Pines!) I promise to update more! At least once a week. So, don't forget to review! **


	4. Changes and Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

****A/N: I am officially a horrible person. I can't believe I ditched you guys for almost a week! The worst part is that I barely realized it! I am SO sorry, there's just been a mountain of homework and I've barely had time for anything but school! To make it up to you guys, I was planning updating five chapters between now and Sunday. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it, but I'll try my best. ****

Changes and Questions

Sabrina's POV

I opened my eyes to greet the light seeping through my windows. I stretched and wiped the bleariness out of my eyes, as I thought about last night. Puck was back. He was finally back. I smiled at the thought; before I was hit with realization. PUCK WAS BACK! I bolted upright. I didn't feel anything on me...I stroked my hair; no I was clear. Maybe he drew something on my face. I got out of bed and looked into my full-length mirror. Nope.

I frowned; that didn't make any sense. Maybe, just maybe, he decided to grow up a little. I beamed; finally! A little part of me cringed in disappointment; as if there was something endearing about all his pranks. I shook my head; my feelings didn't make any sense nowadays. I sighed as I made my way to the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast.

~~~Time Skip~~~

By the time I going downstairs for breakfast, it was 9:00 am and I could already hear everyone bustling around and or eating.

"Morning, guys." I called as I walked into the kitchen.

Everyone turned to me to reply, but instead everyone gasped...except for Puck; who started laughing.

I frowned, "What?"

Mom cleared her throat, "Um...Sabrina, when did you go bald?"

I stared at her, "What are you talking about? My hair is right..." I tugged a piece of my hair in front of me to look at it. There was nothing there. I screamed. I pivoted around to glare at Puck, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

He just smirked, "Honestly, Grimm? I thought that you could've figured that one out. I turned your hair invisible...except if you look into a mirror."

"Fix it!"

He snorted, "I practically went a month without pranking; I'm not fixing it!"

"GRANNY!"

Granny Relda looked at me sympathetically before saying, "Puck, liebling, couldn't you make Sabrina's hair visible?"

I glared at Puck, "Forget convincing him," I muttered. Instead, I took a swing at him.

He caught my hand and tested my grip, "You fell back on your training," he frowned.

I scowled at him, "There's nothing to train for." I brought my knee up into his stomach.

He took the blow and grunted, "You have to step it up, Grimm."

"You have to leave me alone, with your stupid pranks."

Puck just shook his head, before blocking my left hook. No one really stopped up, except for Granny's feeble attempt. This was routine, for us. Sooner that usual, Puck had me pinned beneath him. He frowned down at me, "You have to train more."

I pushed him off before snarling, "There's nothing to train for! Why don't you stop messing with me?!" I grabbed a piece of toast before rushing into my room; at the landing of the stairs I turned back to see Puck sighing, before sitting down dejectedly.

"Hmm p." I huffed, he always ruined everything. Why couldn't he relax on me?! The war was over, why was he so worried? I've forgotten all about his prank by now. It didn't matter anymore; Uncle Jake could always turn it back for me. But Puck...why was he pressing down so hard on me? He hasn't done that since the war...I shook my head. Puck was just messing with me; flaunting off how strong he's gotten.

I flopped onto my bed and slowly ate my toast. Today I was supposed to catch up with Uncle Jake and Puck...well, I guess just Uncle Jake. Puck did have to visit his kingdom; and I won't forgiven him anyway. Just as I finished my thought, someone walked into my room unannounced. I turned to my doorway, to see Puck looking down at me.

I scowled at him, "What do you want?"

Puck smirked, "Nice to see you too..."

"Just, tell me what you want and leave."

Puck sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm here to say sorry."

I sat up and raised an eyebrow, "Who made you do it?"

Puck scowled at me, "No one. I came here on my own. I'll fix your hair if you want."

I looked at him sceptically before nodding, "Alright, but screw it up and I swear..."

"Alright, alright. Relax." He walked towards me and stroked my hair, before burying his hand into my locks and looked at me intently. I stared into is eyes, and blushed. Wait, why was I blushing? When did it get hot in here? Why did I like him touching my hair?! I took a deep breath, inwardly. It was probably just the magic.

_Suuure. _Came a snide voice from that extremely twisted corner of my mind.

_Shut up! _I bit back.

"Alright, Grimm. It's done."

I focused on Puck for a moment before looking at my hair. He wasn't lying; it was back to it's usual thick, goldenness.

"Thanks."

Puck just nodded. He turned away to go way, but at my door he hesitated. He turned back to me, "Hey, do you wanna come see Faerie with me? I don't think I'll be able to handle my mother alone."

I stared at Puck as I registered this; he wanted me with him. I started talking before I even decided. "I'd love to."

Puck smiled back at me, "Great. Um, when do you wanna go?"

"How about half an hour? I'll just need to get ready."

Puck nodded again, "See you then." And with that he walked out.

I was smiling like a fool before it hit me. Did I just agree to go on a date with Puck? No, of course I hadn't. I just wanted to see Faerie and maybe even Mustardseed. Yes, that was it. There was NO way I'd ever go out with Puck. I was completely over him. That first crush meant nothing. He was just an annoying boy who pranked me all the time; maybe even a friend. But nothing more. Right?

**A/N: I'm not so sure about this chapter. I haven't run this through my beta-reader since I wanted to give it to guys ASAP. So, forgive the OOCness and grammar mistakes. I'm not even sure if this is OOC. Please let know! I know the chapter title is super corny, or at least super weird, but I didn't know what else to call it. :P Sorry. I hope you guys liked this anyways! So please REVIEW! I absolutely love all them! Expect another chapter from me very soon! It might be on this or Puckabrina Family. Hopefully it'll be out today, tomorrow at the latest, if I write it fast enough. :P Bye!**


	5. New Faerie

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Okay, I admit it: I am a horrible person. I'm sorry guys; school is just being really mean right now. I've been swamped in homework and I've barely had time anything else. But, I'm off for the next 5 days! So, hopefully I'll be able to squeeze in 15 chapters. So be ready for an on slide of chapters!**

New Faerie

Sabrina's POV

Puck and I were walking awkwardly to Central Park; skirting around each other and barely talking. I frowned as I looked up at Puck; he looked distant and awkward. Why were we like this? Puck and I were actually on good terms...shouldn't we be laughing together? Or arguing? I sighed, why were we like this?

"What's wrong, Grimm?"

I looked up at Puck again, "Nothing, it's just...when did we get weird like this?"

He frowned, "What?"

"Look at us! We just walked for 10 minutes and haven't said anything to each other."

"Yeah...it's been a long time you know..."

"I guess. But let's just go back to the usual. Insult me, Fairy Boy."

Puck rolled his eyes, "If you insist Dog Breath."

I smiled, "That's better. Gotta joke?" I asked when we came to a stop at the gateway to Faerie.

"Please, you're insulting! I'm King! I don't need jokes to get in my own kingdom!"

"Alright, Stinkpot. Go ahead." I rolled my eyes, but Puck smirked mischievously before grabbing me by the waist and walked straight into the statue of Hans Christian Anderson.

I squeezed my eyes shut and fully expected to slam into solid bronze. Beside me, I heard Puck laughing. "You can open your eyes now, Grimm."

I cracked my eyes open, before fully opening them to take in the scene. The streets were clean and the buildings looked a lot better compared to their former patched up state.

My eyes were wide as I turned to Puck, "Did you do this?"

Puck smiled and shrugged, "Yeah. My father wanted this place to be just like old Faerie, but he was so caught up in tradition that he didn't know how to do that. I decided to change it for the better. Everafters were on the streets, half-starved. Their children were uneducated and it was just horrible. So I drew some gold out of the Royals bank, Mom wasn't so happy about that, and built schools rebuilt shops and homes and cleaned it up."

I smiled, "Who are you and what have you done with Puck?!"

Puck laughed before shoving me a little, "Watch it! I'm King!"

I laughed, "Who knew the greatest villain was so caring."

Puck shrugged again, "I've always cared about my kingdoms. I didn't like seeing Faerie in the slums. Anyway, I've made enough gold travelling and fixing problems and the Royals have enough gold as it is. The money had to go somewhere. Now stop, this is too deep and gushy for me."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled anyway and let Puck drag me to the palace. Which now loomed just overhead and glittered prettily in the sunlight. As we passed Everafters bowed to Puck, their King. Puck stood straighter and puffed out his chest a little. I rolled my eyes again, but smiled a little. It was a good to see the old Puck.

I looked up at Puck again. I noticed that he looked like a real king; a real, responsible, and caring king. "You changed a lot."

Puck looked down at me and shrugged in response, "I guess."

I smiled before turning my attention to the Everafters bowing down to Puck. I blushed; this attention was strange to be in. Puck noticed my discomfort. "What's wrong?"

"Do they have to bow and stare?"

Puck laughed, "You deserve it with saving them and setting them free."

"I didn't _save _them. Daphne did. And setting them free wasn't a big deal."

Puck laughed again, "If you say so. This is nothing compared to what would've happened, though."

"What do you mean?"

"There's usually a big parade and everything. But, I decided I didn't want one."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? Usually your ego demands it."

Puck shoved me a little as he laughed. "Nah, they take forever. Besides, I rather be home with Marshmallow, Psycho and you."

I smiled as he said this and a warm feeling swept through me. "Don't expect us to fawn over you."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Wouldn't dream of it."

I laughed before saying, "Nervous?" We were reaching the palace gates now.

"No. It's just my mother. Worst thing she can make me do is sit though court. If I have to do that, you have to suffer with me."

"I doubt they want me here. I'm just a human."

"You're an Everafter. And if anyone's thinking like that then I'll deal with them. You did a lot to improve the Everafter world; and they need to respect you for it."

I looked up at Puck surprised, he looked sharper and bolder. He had regained his king-like aura; with his jaw pulsing slightly and squared shoulders. "Thanks, Puck," I said smiling.

Puck looked down at me before smiling back, "Well, I have to do something to make people notice my victories," he said regaining his usual cockiness.

I laughed, "All right Stinkpot. Let's get this over with."

Puck laughed with me before signally the guards to open the palace gates.

**A/N: That took a lot longer to write than it should. My computer's kinda crazy right now and keeps resenting me. But, no worries! I shall, hopefully, get in 15 chapters! I liked that, to be honest. Some good old Puckabrina friendship fluffiness with slight romantic tension. It's adorable. Review please! And forgive me! :D What do you think of King Puck of Faerie? I love him. Honestly, he's awesome. I've always suspected Puck to have this secret love and pride for his kingdoms. Tell me what you think in the reviews!**


	6. Titania and Mustardseed

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

**Sorry it took me so long to answer this question. OOC stands for Out of Character.**

**And Puck and Sabrina are 13.**

**And I know the title is really sucky but, oh well. :P**

Titania and Mustardseed

Sabrina's POV

I walked into the palace with Puck by my side. I gasped. The place looked amazing. There walls sparkled with gold streaks and a mother-of-pearl background. There was a spiral of stairs that lead to a foyer that loomed 50 feet above us. I turned to Puck, who was smirking; "Like it?"

"You did not do this."

Puck laughed, "I did a little. But, my Mom did most of the decor."

I laughed, "Thought so."

Puck rolled his eyes before grabbing my elbow, "Come on. I'll give you a tour later. Let's just go talk to my Mom."

I laughed as Puck dragged me into the throne room. The throne room had walls of gold and there were two thrones elevated at the front of the room. Titania and Mustardseed stood near them. Puck and I walked towards, through a row of guards on either side of us. After reaching Titania and Mustardseed, Puck bowed low before saying, "Mother, Mustardseed."

I blushed, realizing I was supposed to curtsy now. And I did, but I ended up tripping over my feet. Puck caught my elbow before pulling me close to him. I straightened out myself and blushed, but refused to look away from anyone. "Hi Titania, Mustardseed."

Mustardseed looked at us for a moment before raising his eyebrows at his brother, Puck glared at him meaningfully. Mustardseed smirked. What was that about? My thoughts were drawn away from that by Titania dismissing the guards and pulling Puck into a hug; to my surprise. Titania didn't seem like a hugging mother.

"Puck! You've finally come home!"

Puck returned the hug; to my even greater surprise. "It's good to see you, Mom."

He let go and turned to Mustardseed and gave him that one-armed, man-hug before saying, "Hey Mustardseed."

"Puck...You've grown even more..."

By the time Mustarseed said this Puck had let go. He was raising his eyebrows now, "Um, yeah I guess. I decided that I rather not be stuck in puberty forever."

I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. That twisted corner of my mind scowled and yelled, _He isn't growing up for me anymore?! _

_No! He's not! He's not supposed to! So shut up! _I bit back. I was out of sorts...I couldn't possibly want that.

"...Grimm?"

I snapped my attention back to Puck, "What?"

"I said, are you alright, Grimm?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm good...just trying to remember if I had any homework."

Puck scowled, "No, you're supposed to enjoying yourself!"

I smiled, "I am. Don't get your wings in a knot."

Puck looked at me, dumbfounded for a moment before laughing. "No. Don't ever try to relate to faeries like that...Just, no."

I rolled my eyes before shoving Puck and turning to Titania. "It's good to see you again, Titania."

"Hello, Sabrina. It is nice to see you too. Though I must say, I am curious to why Puck decided to bring you to accompany him to Faerie."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Really? I didn't bring Veronica or the Old Lady because they would make this a political visit. Going with the Old Man would be just weird. Marshmallow would drag Psycho along and they would just squeal over everything. Henry would try to murder me. I didn't feel like going by myself, so I brought Dogbreath along."

I rolled my eyes before poking Puck in the ribs and opened my mouth to insult him too. But, Mustardseed beat me too it. "Right, of course brother. What do you think of new Faerie, Sabrina?"

For some reason, I thought that Mustardseed was being sarcastic but I dismissed those thoughts to answer his question. "It's great, really. The place looks all cleaned up and new."

"Yes, well we have Puck to thank for that."

Puck lifted his chin pride and I saw another glimpse of King Puck. "Yes! You are all in debt to me."

I rolled my eyes before shoving Puck, "Yeah, yeah. We get it. Deflate you head."

Puck sniffed, "I could have you beheaded for that."

"Yeah? Do you really want to face Mom, Dad, Daphne, Red, Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake, and Granny Relda after that?"

Puck sighed in mock disappointment, "I suppose not. Your mother is scary."

I smirked, "Good, we're on the same page. Now come along Stinky; you owe me a tour."

Titania frowned, "A tour. No. We have to get you dressed."

I stared at her, "Dressed?"

Titania smiled secretively, "Yes, dressed. For your surprise ball!"

Puck looked at her in disbelief, "Ball?! I hate those; they're almost as bad as being in court. Can't I just go home?"

Titania frowned, "This is your home. You are the King of Faerie! You must face your subjects when you are home, at least. You have been gone for too long. The war was reasonable. But, this? No; you are King. You have not even been staying in your own palace. The ball is necessary."

Puck scowled before sighing, "Fine."

I jumped in, "Well, okay then. You'll have to give me a tour some other time...I'm just gonna go home now..."

Puck scowled and opened his mouth, but Titania beat him to it. "No. I have invited the Grimms. They are all coming. You should stay and get ready here."

"Here? I don't have a dress or anything...I'll just go home and-"

"Not a problem. We have things here for you. The Royal dressers should have something, or you may design your own garments if you wish."

I stared at her, "That's not necessary, really. I have stuff at home and I'm sure Daphne would-"

"It's too late. I have already informed the dressers and they are currently readying your things."

"But-"

"I shall take my leave now. Good bye my son. I will see you in a few short hours." And with that Titania swept out of the room.

I turned to Puck, "That was not fair."

"Yes it was. If I'm going to suffer here, you're gonna have to do it with me."

I sighed, "Well; I'm sure the Royal Dressers aren't as bad as Daphne."

Puck snorted, "Don't be so sure."

I groaned and Puck laughed at me. Mustardseed just stared at us before saying, "The pair of you are unfathomable. Everyone loves balls!"

I looked at Puck, "Is he serious?"

Puck nodded, "Unfortunately, my brother is stuck in the 1700's."

Just then, a faerie had walked into the throne room and bowed before Puck and Mustardseed, "King Robin and Prince Mustardseed! It is a pleasure to see you."

I looked over to Puck, who had once again became King Puck of Faerie...or apparently King Robin of Faerie. "Hello. Is there something that you needed?"

The faerie blushed slightly, "Yes, My Highness. Lady Titania requested me to dress Miss. Sabrina Grimm. She had told me that I would find her here." She looked tentatively at me.

I smiled at her, "Yeah, that would be."

She curtsied, "You'll have to come with me Miss. Grimm. The ball is in only a few short hours."

I nodded, "You can call me Sabrina. What's your name?"

"Windwillow, My Lady."

"Sabrina. Really, you can call me Sabrina Windwillow."

Puck laughed beside me, "That's a lost cause. I've never convinced them to call me Puck; or even King Puck."

I laughed, "I can see that, _King Robin_."

Puck shoved me and I laughed again, "Enjoy the torture, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, "I hope you don't survive yours." I called as I followed Windwillow out of the throne room.

Behind me I could here Puck laughing; and I laughed myself.

**A/N: This took me all bloody day. And I don't even know why. I liked this, personally. I had fun writing it. Prepare yourselves! The next chapter is when the action starts. Ooooh, this is gonna be fun. Honestly, I can feel the shivers of anticipation already. There will be cliffhangers. I apologize in advance. But don't worry! Hopefully, there won't be a huge gap of time between chapters. Hopefully, maybe...*smiles evilly* You'll just have to see... Let me know what you guys think! I love all of the amazing, fantastic, absolutely BRILLIANT reviews you guys have been leaving! So REVIEW please. They brighten my day. :D  
><strong>


	7. Before the Ball

**I do not own the Sisters Grimm**

Before the Ball

Sabrina's POV

I sighed as I looked in the mirror. I can't believe I spent the last 2 hours being stuffed into several dresses and shoes, and then magically tied down to a chair so that Windwillow could do my hair and makeup. The dresser was sweet and kind; but she was ruthless when it came to doing the actual deed. Finally she settled for a dark purple ball gown with a simple gold chain and three-inch black sandals. I stood in a full length mirror now and looked at my reflection; she had done her job really well though. I had to admit I looked really pretty. My hair fell down to my waist in waves in its usual golden color, and the my makeup was mostly just eye makeup. My eyes were smoky, which apparently enhanced their color or something. My eyelashes were coated with mascara, while my waterline was covered in black mascara. The makeup wasn't intense, it was subtly really, but still pretty visible.

I looked in the mirror again and wondered if Titania would let me in the ball with jeans and a t-shirt; I might even were a blouse. I snorted. Yeah right, Windwillow would murder me in the sweetest way possible if I changed. She was beaming after she was finished with me; telling me I looked beautiful...she told me that if I ruined my dress, hair, or makeup she would not be happy. I was still trying to figure out how a person could be so nice and threatening.

Just then, Daphne came running into my room. "Sabrina! Can you BELIEVE this?! We're going to a BALL! This is so punk rock!" She came to a stop in front of me before squealing again and biting hard down on her palm.

"Daphne, sweetie, if you bite yourself again you're going to draw blood." I looked up and saw Mom coming through the door followed by Granny Relda and Red.

"Hey guys. You look really nice." And I meant it. Mom had a lime green dress on with a sweet-heart neckline with silver jewelery and heels. Granny had a white and red dress on with cherry blossoms all over it and golden jewelry similar to mines. Red had, of course, a red ball gown on with slightly wide skirts and silver jewelry like Mom. Daphne had almost the same dress as Red's except her's was mint green and her sleeves were lace and ended at her elbows; her jewelry was golden like my own.

Mom took in my appearance, "Oh, Sabrina! You look gorgeous!"

"Thanks Mom. Where are the guys?"

"In their own quarters. Have you seen Faerie?"

"Yeah. Puck's changed it a lot."

Granny beamed and her eyes watered slightly before she said, "He's so grown up now. He looks like a true king."

Mom smiled, "I have to hand it to the boy. He's done a really good job; better than Oberon would have imagined."

I smiled myself. For some reason my heart swelled with pride and joy. "Yeah. He really does deserve this ball...even if he'll hate it as much as I will."

Daphne giggled, "Only you two would hate going to a ball! Why is your room all the way up here?"

"What do mean? Aren't you guys next door?"

Red answered this time, "No. We were in the royal guests quarters. With the other lords, ladies, dukes, and duchesses. You're in the Queen's chambers."

"Queens?"

"Yes...Puck's rooms are right next to yours...I think there's a room connecting the two. You're dressing room is huge compared to ours."

My eyebrows furrowed, "Windwillow must have made a mistake and brought me here."

Mom stared at me, "You got a dresser?"

"...Yeah, didn't you."

Daphne responded, "No."

One of my eyebrows arched and Mom and Granny smirked at each other knowingly. I opened my mouth to ask why were they doing that, but Granny beat me to it. "Titania must have known you would have probably escaped, liebling."

I nodded slowly, but felt like the whole truth was being hidden, "...Okay."

Just then, Puck came walking in and stopped as he stared at me and blushed heavily. I stared at him too...he looked...rather nice in his black suit and tie...like he did at Mr. 7's and Morgen Le Fey's wedding. I realized I was blushing too.

Puck broke the silence, that I didn't realize was there, first, "Um...what-what are you doing here?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Windwillow brought me here to get dressed..."

"Here?!"

"...Yeah."

Mom cut in, "We have to go now...but, Sabrina Windwillow told you to stay here until she comes back. That's why we're here anyway...Why don't you keep her company Puck?" And without waiting for a response, Mom and Granny swept Daphne and Red out of the room.

I turned back to Puck who was still blushing, "Um...what's wrong with being here?"

Puck cleared his throat, "This is the King's and Queen's rooms...traditionally only the King and Queen and their servants are allowed in here. The chambers are connected and...yeah."

"Oh. Well, um I think Windwillow brought me here by mistake."

Puck stared at me, "...Right. Well, um, okay."

I nodded, still blushing, "...okay...hey, why are our rooms connected?"

Puck looked at me, startled, before slowly saying, "It's the King's and Queen's rooms."

"I know that but why?"

Puck cleared his throat again, I've never seen him so awkward about anything. "The King usually collects the Queen from her chambers before they both leave...in fact I can't get out of my rooms without passing into these ones."

"...okay. You're not answering the question."

Puck sighed, "They're connected by the bedroom suites."

My eyes widened and I flushed even further, "Oh."

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p'.

We were both silent for a moment. I took a deep breath and shoved the memory of the last few minutes in the back of my mind. "Let's just...forget that ever happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good...you um actually look pretty good." My face was on fire. Did I really just say that?

Puck smirked, "I am King."

I rolled my eyes, "That has nothing to do with what I said."

Puck laughed, "I don't know about that. King's are supposed to be the best looking...but, you look beautiful." He looked me in the eye and I could tell he meant it.

I smiled, "Thank you."

Puck smiled back, before frowning slightly; "I thought I told you, you didn't need makeup."

I blushed again, "Yeah...I told Windwillow not to put any but, she didn't listen." I looked nervously at Puck.

Puck rushed on, "Not that you don't like nice with it. But, it's just that-you see-people should appreciate you. Just you. Without all of that on, because just you is amazing," he blurted.

I stared at Puck as he turned bright red in the span of two seconds. "Thank you," I said quietly.

Puck nodded before clearing his throat, and smiling weakly. "I'm kinda happy that I said that this time."

I smiled, "...Me too," I whispered. Puck stared at me...his eyes burning into me. I looked back at him; unable to look away.

Just then, Windwillow walked in. "Lady Sabrina you must go now. The ball is starting!" She turned to look at Puck, "Who are-oh! Your Majesty," she curtsied.

Puck smiled at Windwillow, "Hello, Windwillow. Miss Grimm and I were just about to head down. Thank you for the reminder."

Windwillow nodded, "It is my pleasure, My King." She turned to me, "Do be careful and don't muse yourself, dear. I will not be so happy to find out if you did."

I nodded, "I'll be careful, Windwillow"

She smiled, "Good. I shall take me leave, Your Highness?"

Puck nodded, "Yes. Come Miss. Grimm." He motioned for the door and I followed him as we went.

I smirked as we left the room, "Miss. Grimm?"

Puck laughed, "Weird, I know. But, hey; I have to a presentable king."

I laughed, "I guess. You know the Trickster King is a lot different than King Robin of Faerie."

Puck nodded, "I suppose. I have to be a little more mature, no matter how much I want to cringe for being that, for my kingdom; you know?"

I smiled, "Yeah, I get that."

"Good. But, remember: I will always be the Trickster King!"

I laughed, "Wouldn't dream of it any other way. But don't mess me up; I have a feeling that Windwillow will hunt me down if I go to the ball anything less than what she dressed me up as."

Puck laughed, "She would. Trust me. She used to one of my nurses."

I smiled, "Ready for the ball?"

Puck rolled his eyes, "Balls are horrible. Even after all of my experience, I would never be 'ready'."

I chuckled, "Is it cringe-worthy?"

"Beyond cringe-worthy. It's jump-off-a-cliff-worthy."

"Really? Well, this is going to be fun."

Puck laughed, "Shall we, Miss. Grimm?" Puck asked, offering his arm.

I laughed as I took it, "We shall, King Robin." Puck laughed with me as we made our way to the ball room.

In the back of my mind, that twisted corner of my mind repeated what Puck had said. _"The King usually collects the Queen from her chambers before they both leave..." _

_Queen...not Queen of Faerie...but his Queen._ It whispered.

I didn't bother correcting it.

**A/N: I had a lot of fun in this chapter. Really. I know I promised action but, I couldn't help it! Writing this was really fun and cute. So, it's probably gonna go like this: the next chapter will have extreme fluff until the very end! And then the chapter after that will be a continuation of that action/aftermath. So prepare yourselves for a cliffhanger! Hopefully, it won't take me long to update. I know I said that there'd be 15 chapters but...I still have tons of homework; so that probably won't happen. D: Sorry. But, I think I'll update more...soon. Very soon.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! I love those. They are seriously AMAZING! :D Bye!**


	8. The Ball

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Okay; first off: You guys are fan-FREAKING-tastic! The reviews I've gotten are AMAZING!**

**Secondly: Sorry for the grammar mistakes. I haven't had time to go through them with my beta (the amazing Sabrina Pines!) or just read through them in general. I've just been writing and posting. So I'm sorry. :/**

**Thirdly: To that AWESOME reviewer that wanted me to do a collaboration with them. You didn't leave your email address. So...I can't contact you. But! You guys can contact me through this email: prettyprithy22 I'll answer questions or beta read your stuff and yeah. Or you can just make an account on fanfiction and we can PM each other. :P Whatever works.**

**And Finally: Brace yourselves for a cliffhanger. **

The Ball

Sabrina's POV

Puck and I came to a stop at the great oak doors that led to the ball room. They were closed now, but Puck told me they were to open soon. We were both easily talking, occasionally insulting and shoving one another; until all of a sudden we could hear a man's booming voice announce, "And finally, His Majesty: King Robin."

Puck eyes widened he started saying, "Wait! No, that means-" he was cut off by the doors opening. Inside I could see everyone staring at us. My eyes found Mom and Granny who smiling knowingly at me. Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis were smirking at each other, while Dad looked like he was going to explode. Daphne and Red were silently giggling in the mist of it all. Titania and the rest of the faeries at the ball stared at me in shock; except Mustardseed, who was smirking just like Uncle Jake and Mr. Canis.

And then it hit me. _The King usually collects the Queen from her chambers before they both leave..._ I looked over to Puck who's face was bright red and I realized that I probably was the same shade of red. I cleared my throat and quickly walked in the ball room and hid behind Mom.

I squeezed my eyes shut. _That did not just happen. That did not just happen. That did not just happen. That did not just- _My chantings were ceased by the announcer's voice once again, "...His Majesty: King Robin," his voice sounded rather weak this time. I moved so that I was only half hidden and looked over at Puck.

He looked...kingly. There was no other way to describe it. His blush had subsided, and his he was holding his head high, with his shoulders squared and his back ruler straight. He walked with dignity and power; with his jeweled crown shining on his head. He reached his throne and took the golden scepter that resided beside it, in between the second throne. _The Queen's throne. _I reminded myself.

I was torn out of my thoughts by Puck's King-Robin-voice. "Today, this ball is held in honor of the New Faerie. The one that was recently built out of the ashes of the Everafter War and our poverty. Let this ball mark a new era of prosperity and..." Puck paused and looked strained for a second, "and peace." I started clapping as everyone followed. Though, I noticed Titania frowned slightly at Puck as she clapped.

Puck held his hand out and the clapping died out, "The guests of honor for this ball is the Grimm family. Without them, Everafters would have perished long ago. They had saved us again just a month ago when they defeated the Scarlet Hand." Puck looked our way and gestured us to come join him up there. When we did reach him he continued, "We are all in debt to these people. This ball is to honor them as well."

Granny beamed at Puck with her eyes watering, before tackling him into a hug and kissing his cheek, "You're a Grimm too, liebling."

Puck smiled at her before turning back to the crowds, his face fairly pink; "Let the ball begin." People clapped once again before the orchestra started playing. The ball had officially begun and us Grimms left the head of the room to join the crowds; except for Puck and I.

I looked at Puck, "Nice speech, Fairy Boy."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Had to give them something. Though, Mom won't be happy with this. She wanted me to talk about Faerie and my homecoming and that stuff," Puck shook his head in exasperation. "Well, you can go now. I've got to deal Mom."

Puck started to leave and I blurted, "I'll join you! I mean, if you want. I um, don't really know anyone here..."

He smiled at, "Thanks. With you around, I don't think she'll kill me."

I laughed and we made our way to Titania; who turned out to be five steps away from the thrones. "You were supposed to speak of your homecoming, son."

"Mom, they know I'm home. They know I'm leaving soon. They know I bringing a lot of gold home. What's there to know? They needed to know about the War."

Titania huffed, "They knew about the war."

"Well they needed to know who saved us. Can I leave now?"

I jumped in, "We can leave?"

Titania pursed her lips, "No. The King cannot, and neither can the guests of honor. Now go mingle."

Puck stared at her, "Mingle? I already know these people!"

"Well, you've been gone for more than a decade. Reconnect with them."

"If they haven't changed in a thousand years, I doubt they will in a decade."

Titania frowned at Puck, "You are the King of Faerie. You _have _to dance with ladies and discuss politics and such with the men. And you have to mingle with several people! Not just one. And not just the Grimms."

Puck scowled, "Fine. When does this end?"

"Five hours. I've made it short for you. Now go. I shall be with the duchesses."

Puck nodded as she left and rolled his eyes as soon as her back was turned, "Great. I can't even leave."

"Five hours?! That's _short!_"

Puck smirked, "Consider yourself lucky you weren't alive for my Mom's definition of a long ball. Don't get me started on court."

I stared at Puck, "You poor soul. Well, you have fun with your...faerie princesses. I'm gonna go hide."

"Grimm! That's not fair!"

I turned back to Puck, "Too bad Stinkpot!"

Puck tried to get through the crowds, but failed. He scowled at me, "I'll find you and make you pay for this, Grimm!" And with that the crowds swallowed him up and he was gone.

I turned away, somewhat disappointed that Puck was gone. But also satisfied that we were back to bantering happily; the beginning of the ball was forgotten. I stared walking when I realized that I knew absolutely nobody here. I looked around to find someone I knew...nothing. I sighed; this was just _wonderful_.

As soon as I turned around, I bumped into someone. I looked up hoping it was Puck, but was met by sapphire eyes instead of spring green ones. I cleared my throat and backed away from him, "Um, sorry sir. I'll just go now..."

I turned away and started to leaved by the guy caught my wrist, "No, it's fine actually. I was hoping to dance with the guest of honor. Would you like to join me?"

As opening my mouth to politely say no, Titania materialized beside us. "Of course she will, Thorn. Go on Sabrina." Titania glared at me and I got the message. I had to dance with every fool that asked me too. Brilliant.

I followed Thorn into the middle of the room, where he pulled me pretty close to him. There was an easy waltz that was playing, so he placed his hands on my waist and shoulder. I reciprocated by placing my own on his shoulders and pushed his a little bit away from me so that we weren't so close.

He smiled down at me and said, "I'm Thorn Vinesnap. And you must be Sabrina Grimm, daughter of Henry and Veronica Grimm."

"Yep, that's me."

"Yes. If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you know the King?"

I looked up at him in surprise, "Well, we met in Ferryport Landing and..." I paused for a moment before deciding not to tell this guy about Puck's unflattering moments. "...he was living with my grandmother and everything."

"Why was he living there?"

I stared at him, "Well, you know back then if you're in Ferryport Landing and you're an Everafter you're not getting out. He um, decided that my grandmother was a good place to stay."

"I see. I presume you lived with him while you were there yourself."

"Yeah."

"You fought in that war, yes?"

"Yeah. Not so fun most of the time. Particularly in the end when people were dieing and all that."

"I am sure. Though, His Majesty must have kept everyone safe as possible."

"Puck did do a lot. I gave him the most important job."

"You mean that he did not lead the battle?"

"...No. I did. He hasn't been telling you guys that, has he? His ego is too big."

"No. We do not know the details of what happened in the War. We just presumed that the King of Faerie and most Everafters would have lead."

"Oh. Well, he did great and everything but, I took control."

"I see. It must have been adventurous. When the King and I were young we used to on hunting parties. Was it similar to that?"

I gaped at him, "No. It was serious. Our lives were at stake and I can't even tell you how many times I almost died. Puck never told us he went on hunting parties..."

"Really? Well, I suppose it was because he had disappeared after a few minutes. I do not believe he was fond of hunting...though he was quite the trickster in his day."

I couldn't take this. This boy was to pompous. I sighed inwardly, "He still is. He'll always be the Trickster King. He turned my hair invisible just this morning."

Thorn arched an eyebrow, "That seems...quite interesting. Especially for the King."

I nodded absently, "Yep. Puck's always got a prank up his sleeve."

"I suppose...would you care for another dance with me?"

I glanced at Titania, who glared at me. I sighed, "Alright."

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was in the corner of the ball room now. I had just escaped Titania seconds ago. She was going nuts! She made me dance with several guys who all droned about the same boring things. I had finally said that I was going to get some refreshments and I was currently half-hiding behind a plant.

I watched Puck as he went by with Daphne. In the hour I've been here I didn't get the chance to really talk to him again. I was hoping that he'd cut in while I was dancing with some pompous idiot. But no such luck. I watched Puck dance with Daphne...well, it wasn't really dancing. Daphne only reached Puck's elbow, so Puck simply picked her up and spun around. He had done the same thing for Red only a few minutes earlier, and he got the same reaction; Daphne was beaming, giggling, and squealing all at the same time. Puck was smiling at her, obviously pleased that he was able to make her smile. Though, it was never really hard for him to do that.

The song ended and Puck put Daphne down and reached to ruffled her hair. Daphne, being both quick and smart, dodged him. And ran away leaving Puck laughing. A second later, he was swarmed by a dozen giggling girls. I rolled my eyes and scowled. I spent the entire night so far watching Puck dance with several air-headed faeries. It was disgusting. I had to constantly swallow that still-unnamed bitter feeling and it sent a corner of my mind to pout and scowl. The only thing that would soothe me was when Puck looked my way and mouth 'Save me'. I'd only laugh and send him the same message.

I looked at Puck again who was talking to all of the girls and I watched as they giggled again. I looked towards the orchestra and they looked like they would begin again. Looks like I would really save him. I held my head high and walked purposely towards Puck. The empty-headed faeries stopped giggling abruptly and stared at me.

I cut through them and stopped right in front of Puck, who was staring at me as well. Suddenly I was nervous and agitated; and I didn't know why. I took a deep breath and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

The other girls stared at me dumbfounded...just like Puck did. It was quiet between us. The silence was broken by a few of the girls laughing. One of them whispered, "Who does she think she is? I bet she doesn't even know His Highness. Look at that freak." The girls laughed snidely at that.

My eyes widened for a moment and my eyes began to water slightly. I shouldn't be sad about this. I squeezed them shut. I should've known this would happen; that I'd get humiliated by this and Puck wouldn't care. He lived for this sort of thing to happen to me. Maybe he was thinking the same thing. My heart wrenched a little. I opened my my eyes and looked away from Puck before backing away, "Never mind. I'll just go...and um, I guess you'll be moving out then. See ya."

I turned away quickly and nearly ran away. I didn't even take one step before I heard one of the girls say, "How embarrassing, Your Majesty. She must be delusional...maybe she had too much wine." More giggling followed. I held my head up high and squared my shoulders and continued walking. Puck had a great way of honoring us. Maybe he finally decided that we weren't worth it anymore and he'd rather be with royalty. My heart wrenched even more. I hadn't even taken another step when a hand caught my wrist and pulled me close to a broad, muscular body.

I sighed, "I'm sorry Thorn, but I don't want to dance right now." To hell with Titania wanting me to dance with everyone. I raised my eyes to look at the person who was holding me and was surprised to meet Puck's spring green eyes. I stared at him for a moment before pulling my hand away, "What do you want?"

Puck looked at me with remorse, "Just come with me for a moment."

"Why? Aren't your royal friends waiting for you? You wouldn't want to be seen with a drunk stranger," I said coldly, before moving to walk away.

"Sabrina, please. I was just surprised. I didn't say anything. Just come with me for a second and you can kick my butt later if you still want to."

I looked at him. It wasn't often that he would call me by my first name...or even say please. Then again, he might want to just embarrass me more before he finally laughs. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "You just let them say that. And with all the things you've called me before, you most likely think the same way. I guess you just needed to be reminded about royalty before you really made your decision. Goodbye Puck."

Puck gripped my hand, "You honestly think that? You honestly think that I would risk my life saving you all the time when I really thought that?!"

"I don't know what you think! One minute you're talking about honoring the Grimms and the next you let people say that to me!"

"I told you I was shocked! Why do you think I want you to come with me?!"

I glared at Puck, "To embarrass me some more."

Puck stared down at me before quietly saying, "You know I don't do that. I might prank you and tease you and annoy you but, I have never done that. I will never do that. That's a low blow, Grimm."

I sighed, "Fine. But I sweat Fairy Boy-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. Just come with me."

Puck held my hand and pulled me close before leading us back to the bimbos. They looked at us in surprise. "Your Majesty, if you don't mind me asking, but what is she doing with you?"

Puck glared at her, "This, Miss. Shimmer, is my best friend: Sabrina Grimm. She lead the Everafter War and won. She was, and still is, my general. And for you, _all _of you, to treat like you did is shameful. I am ashamed to say that my subjects have decided to treat the person that saved them, or anybody in general, in such a manner."

Miss Shimmer opened her mouth in shock, before quickly recovering. "It is my deepest apologies-"

I cut her across, "Are you seriously gonna say that? You just treated my like dirt two seconds ago. Can't you just leave and have it done with?"

The girl looked highly affronted, "His Highness has not dismissed us yet."

"You are all dismissed. Goodbye."

Her eyes widened, "Okay then. Have a good evening, Your Majesty." And with that the girls left hurriedly.

Puck turned to me, "Still wanna kick my butt?"

I smiled a little, "I don't know. I'm think about it."

Puck laughed, "Still wanna dance?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'll have to. Titania forbid me from saying no to any offers."

Puck tugged me onto the dance floor before wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close, while I reciprocated around his neck. "I thought you were actually interested in Thorn, though."

I rolled my eyes, "He's the worst. Kept going on about the things you two did."

Puck laughed, "I pranked him all the time. Especially during those hunting parties."

"He did mention those; just not the pranking. I had to remind him you were still the Trickster King."

"Good. I'm afraid these people will forget who I truly am."

"Don't worry. They'll never be able to forget you...no matter how hard they try."

Puck laughed, "I guess that will have to do." I smiled up at him and he smiled as well. All of the sudden the music changed to something more upbeat. Puck smirked and said, "Follow my lead."

"Follow your-" Puck started moving in the waltz/squaredance dance. I grinned and copied his just as I did at Morgan Ley Fey's wedding.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck and I had collapsed into some chairs while laughing. I looked at Puck to find him looking at me as well, "That was fun."

He smiled, "I thought so too. You're pretty good at dancing."

I laughed, "I stepped on your feet at least 5 times!"

"It's a complicated dance. I've had 4000 years to practice."

I giggled, "My feet hurt."

"Well, obviously mine hurt even more."

I pushed him, "Don't be mean."

Puck just laughed in response. "Come on, we should get something to drink."

I smiled before getting up, "Alright, let's go Fairy Boy."

Puck laughed as he settled right behind me as we made our way to the refreshments table. As soon as we reached it the lights went out. People started screaming and the back of my neck prickled; what was this?

Puck grabbed onto me before snapping his fingers and the magic lights were on once again. At the head of the room, right in front of the thrones, there stood a dark and hooded figure. The person was broad and muscled. He didn't speak. He didn't move. Everything was deadly quiet.

Then finally, he spoke in a deep, booming voice. "Meet your end." And then he disappeared; swallowed in the darkness, in the shadows that seemed to reach for him.

In an instance later, I felt someone plunge a dagger into my arm. I didn't have time to cry out before my vision blurred and my head thudded in pain. I heard Puck yell, "SABRINA!"

"Puck?" I asked weakly.

"SEIZE HIM!"

"Puck?" I asked again...why was the world graying?

"This is not good, Your Majesty..."

"Puck!" I called. Where was he? When did my eyes close? Why was-the world finally turned completely black.

**A/N: I feel evil...I like it! I had fun with chapter: a LOT of fun. There wasn't as much action as I planned, but I wasn't sure how to introduce the new enemy. Honestly...I'm not sure who the new enemy is...I'm kinda making it up as I go. I hope you liked it! So please REVIEW! I love those! :D Seriously you guys are AWESOME! Oh! And give it up for the longest chapter I've ever written! 3, 573 words! Bye! :D  
><strong>


	9. The Aftermath

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

The Aftermath

Sabrina's POV

My eyes slowly opened to give me a bleary view of the world. I blinked a couple of times before moving to rub the sleep out of them. As I moved I felt a shooting pain run through my entire body, what happened? I let my arm fall away from my eyes; which turned out to hurt even more. I looked around and found myself in a sterile white room, there was a person in the chair next to my bed...it was Puck.

I sighed inwardly in relief. I was safe with him...my body felt achy...maybe I should sleep some more. I closed my eyes and heard someone enter the room; too tired to open my eyes again, I let them stay closed and just listened.

The first person I heard was Puck, "Get out. Now. She's resting."

Then, I heard Mustardseed. "Brother, we have to discuss this. We don't even know what this is or what it means. If it's happening ag-"

Puck snarled, "I don't care right now. I need to look after her. Leave."

"But-"

Puck voice turned deadly quiet as he slowly said, "I will discuss it when she is well and by my side. Get out. Now."

Mustardseed, apparently, didn't listen, "Can't her family be by her side."

Puck took a deep breath to calm himself, "I want to be with her. I need to know if she will be okay. Do not test me. The rest of the family needs sleep themselves."

Mustardseed started again, "Please, brother. We need to-"

Puck growled, "I am your King. You will leave right now. She is resting. I will speak with you when she is healthy. You are dismissed."

In complete shock, my eyes flew open and I turned to stare at Puck. But my movements were too sudden and I was completely swamped in pain. I groaned.

Puck's head snapped towards me and I could see his eyes were full of worry. He cupped me face gently before asking, "Sabrina, are you okay?"

I smiled weakly, "Uh...I could be better. What happened?"

Puck scowled, "Someone stabbed you at the ball..."

My eyes widened as I remembered, "Oh! Yeah...I remember now. It was after those snobby girls and dancing, right?"

Puck nodded, "Rest some more. You need it."

I shook my head, "No. I want to everyone. Where are they? Why were you yelling at Mustardseed? Is he still here? Who stabbed me last? I remember you telling someone to get him...and you shouldn't talk to your brother like that."

Puck smiled slightly, "Take it easy, Grimm. One at a time. That dagger was heavily poisoned."

I sighed, "Alright."

Puck smiled, "Good. The family is in their rooms. I got them some rooms so they can sleep. You've been knocked out for two days now."

"Haven't you slept?"

"...Not really. I um, had a lot to do."

Some where in the room, someone snorted. I turned around to see Mustardseed, "Oh! Hey, Mustardseed."

He smiled at me, "Hello, Sabrina. I hope you are healing well. If you would excuse me, I have some work to do." He glared at Puck, who rolled his eyes.

"Alright, see you later."

"Goodbye. I hope you get well soon." And he left soon after with one last meaningful look at Puck.

Puck sighed and ran his hand through his hair. I started speaking again, "Why were you yelling at Mustardseed?"

"Oh, it was nothing. I just-"

I cut him across, "It wasn't nothing. He wanted you to talk about the attack, but you told him to leave. You could have just left to discuss it...I'm okay."

Puck's jaw pulsed, "No. You're not, not yet. I need you there when the conference is held. I wanted to be there when you woke up, so I can make sure you were okay."

I smiled, "I'm fine. Just some pain; it'll be okay."

Puck nodded heavily, "...We didn't catch him."

My eyes widened, "What?"

Puck sighed and squeezed his eyes shut, "He disappeared. We don't even know if he was the same person who was at the thrones."

I tugged at Puck's hand and he opened his eyes, "Hey, it'll be alright. We'll get through this."

Puck smiled, "Yeah."

I smiled back at him before my mind finally clicked and my smile faltered, "You knew. Didn't you?" I whispered.

Puck looked back at me mournfully, "Mustardseed told me about some stirrings two weeks into my travels. I didn't think much of it, so I told him it was probably nothing. But a few days before Jake and I came back, there were murmurs of a dark, hooded figure. If I came sooner, you wouldn't be hurt. This is all my fault."

I shook my head, "No, it's not. If you came back sooner the same thing would have happened. We'll figure it out, okay."

Puck nodded his head wearily, "I just wish I knew who I'm up against. They're threatening my kingdom and my family."

"You're not alone, Puck. Just forget it for now, alright. Can we get the rest of the family now?"

"Yeah. Just give me a second. I'll call for someone." Puck moved to the door and opened it. In an instance, five servants came through and bowed low. "One of you fetch the Grimms from their chambers, please. Do you want anything?" Puck asked, turning to me.

I shrugged, "Some water would be good."

Puck nodded, "Then someone else can get some water for us. The rest of you are dismissed. Thank you."

The servants bowed low again before hurriedly walking away. Puck walked back to me before sitting down again. I looked at him and realized that he looked paler and...almost ill. There were deep purplish shadows beneath his eyes and he looked rumpled and stressed. That made sense; his kingdom was being threatened.

"You should get some sleep, you know. You look awful."

Puck chuckled, "Thanks, Grimm. I can always count on you for the truth."

"I'm serious. If we're going to be holding that conference, you need to be awake."

Puck smiled suddenly, "And you need to be able to move with out moaning."

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, Fairy Boy. When I sleep, you do too. Deal?"

"Deal. But after the family comes."

I nodded, "Yeah, I really want to see them. They're okay, right?"

Puck nodded, "They're all good. Just worried cuz you seem to like almost dying and scaring, us a lot."

I laughed, "I don't _like _it. It just happens."

"Yes. You treat near-death experiences just like tripping over. 'It just happens'!" He said sarcastically.

I laughed again, "You're not being fair."

Puck rolled his eyes, "How? I'm being honest! Just like any good king!"

I was laughing with Puck when Daphne came rushing through the door and clambered on top of me before tackling me into a hug. "Sabrina! I'm so happy you're okay! We were so worried..."

To say I was glad to see Daphne was an understatement, but she was killing me with her grip. "I'm really happy to see you Daphne but...do you mind getting off me? My body is killing me right now."

Daphne let go and got off before blushing, "Oh...sorry."

I laughed, "It's okay. Where are the rest of the family?"

"We're right here. Daphne ran ahead." I heard Mom talking and looked at the doorway to see the rest of the Grimms. They all looked wary and tired like Puck did.

I frowned, "Did any of you get any sleep?"

Mom chuckled, "More sleep than Puck. He refused to leave your bedside for the past two days."

"I had to inspect the poison," Puck said indignantly.

I smiled, "Well, I'll be okay as soon as my body stops hurting."

Granny Relda rushed over to me before gently hugging me, "Oh, liebling! Are you really okay now?"

I smiled as I patted her on the back, "Yeah. I think the pains fading and my visions alright."

Uncle Jake moved next to me and ruffled my hair, "You gave us a scare, 'Brina. Halloween's in another two weeks; don't be rushing it."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, because this was intentional."

Uncle Jake laughed, but was pushed aside by Mom, "Stop being so insensitive, Jake. Honey, I'm so glad you're okay." She said as she hugged me.

Dad moved in after Mom backed of and hugged me as well, "I'm happy you're okay too, sweetie."

After Dad let go, I felt someone squeeze my hand. I looked over and saw that it was Red, "We were so worried," she whispered.

I smiled at her, she has become a second little sister to me in the days that followed the end of the Everafter War, "I know. I'm sorry."

Red smiled before moving away to Mr. Canis, who smiled at me comfortingly. I smiled back, getting his message. Puck was immediately by my side the minute everyone backed off. He looked at everyone before saying, "I'm holding a conference as soon as Grimm gets better. I need to discuss this, and I want her to be there."

Dad frowned, "Why? She's just a child."

I rolled my eyes, "Really Dad? Of course I'll be there. I lead the War and I want to know about this. The guy stabbed me!"

Dad opened his mouth to retort, but Mom cut him across, "I think that's a great idea. We should all go."

Granny nodded in agreement. "Yes. Henry, liebling, don't be so worried."

Dad shook his head, "Alright, Mom."

Puck smiled, "Good. Stink baby here needs some sleep; she looks like a monster."

I stifled a yawn before saying, "Thank you _so _much."

Puck laughed and replied, "Your welcome. Now get some sleep."

I rolled my eyes but turned snuggled deeper into my blankets before saying, "Good night everyone."

Daphne giggled, "Sabrina...it's 12:00."

"Fine then. Good afternoon. You guys should get some sleep too."

Mom nodded, "Yeah, that would be the best. Come on everyone." Slowly everyone drifted out of the room after saying their goodbyes and well wishes, until there was only Puck and I.

I looked over at him, "We had a deal."

"Yeah, yeah. I remember. I'm sleeping in here."

"What? Why?"

"To keep an eye on you. For all we know, there could be a traitor, so leaving the guards with you is too dangerous; there's a shortage of them anyway. My pixies can only do so much. So, I'll be here."

I shrugged, "Alright then. Don't stink up the room, Fairy Boy."

Puck laughed as a servant came in carrying a tray of several cups. She set the tray in front of her and took out a miniature ladle before dipping it in each cup and drinking from it. Puck nodded before saying, "Thank you. Send someone to place another cot in this room, please." The girl curtsied before she left.

I turned to Puck, "What was that about?"

"She was proving the drinks weren't poisoned."

"...Oh. Because of what Moth did?"

"Yeah, kind of. It was part of ancient Faerie tradition, but it died out over the years; I don't think anyone back then were traitors to the Crown. People are really dedicated. But after Moth, it came back."

"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

Puck nodded grimly, "Yeah...here." He handed me the tray.

I looked at it for a moment before saying, "Why are they so many cups?"

Puck laughed, "They're different flavors. Wine, honey, sugar, and lemon."

I stared at him, "You've got to be kidding. Where's the plain water?"

"There is none."

"What? You make all these flavors but there isn't plain water"

Puck nodded, "I like the honey water."

"Which one's that?"

Puck picked up a golden cup and handed it to me, "Here."

I looked at it dubiously, "Um..."

"Just drink it, Grimm. It's just water and honey."

"For all I know you could be giving me the wine."

Puck laughed, "I should've. Getting you drunk would be hilarious!"

I rolled my eyes and sniffed the water. It smelled sweet, like honey. I turned back to Puck who nodded encouragingly. I shrugged and took a sip. It was sweet and think; it was amazing. "This stuff is amazing!"

Puck chuckled, "I thought so too."

I went back to drinking the honeyed water while Puck laughed at my mind-blown expression. No sooner had I finished the cup, a servant walked in and bowed. He then took something out of his pocket and blew on it; next thing I knew there was a simple cot next to mine.

Puck stretched before climbing into it. The servant stared for a moment before quickly recovering, "Is there anything else, Your Majesty?"

"No, thank you. You are dismissed." The servant bowed once again before disappearing out of the door, leaving it closed in his wake. Puck turned to me, "Now, sleep. We had a deal."

I yawned, "Alright, Stinkpot. Now shut up if you ever want me to sleep."

Puck laughed, "Sweet dreams, Grimm."

"You too, Fairy Boy."

I closed my eyes and the last thing I felt was someone stroking my hair before I was greeted with warm darkness.

**A/N: Hey guys! Here it is! I like this chapter a lot. It showed Puck's protective side. Therefore it equals adorableness. No questions. Tell me what you guys think about it! I LOVE reviews! The next chapter will the the conference! Bye! :D**

**REVIEW...please. :D**

**Oh, and sorry for the delay.**


	10. Human People Again

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Okay, I just realized that Sabrina still has school. So...the conference may or may not be in this chapter. It's a Tuesday; if you look back at chapter 2, you'll see that this is when she's supposed to go back...so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

Human People...Again

Sabrina's POV

I yawned and stretched as I went down to the kitchen for breakfast. There was school today and I decided that I should go; with no homework over the long weekend we were definitely starting something new today. My body still ached a little bit, and my wound was a bit sore and every time I brushed it the pain was blinding; but I'd be alright.

I flopped down into a chair, grabbed my customary 2 pieces of Nutella-covered toast and some milk, and said my good mornings to everyone. As soon as everyone had replied I turned to the adults, "Will someone drive me to school today? I don't feel like walking."

Puck dropped his fork and stared at me, before saying "You're not going to school."

"I have too. There'll be tons of homework and new concepts I have to do."

"You can't go to school! Look at you!"

"What? There isn't anything wrong with me."

"You got stabbed with a dagger heavily poisoned with Moon Lace and Sun's Bane! You're lucky to be alive and you want to back to daily life after 3 days of healing?!"

"...I don't know what the problem is. I feel alright, just a bit achy."

"Just a bit achy?! You can't go to school like this!" By this point, Puck looked like he was about to hyperventilate.

"Relax, Puck. I'll be okay. If I feel bad, I'll call home." I was staring at him now. It was usually me that was losing it, while Puck was completely calm. This was just...weird.

"No. You're staying home. I wanted to hold the conference today."

"Well...do it in the afternoon or evening. I'll be home by then. But, I have to go to school."

"No. You-"

"Give it up, Stinkpot. I'm going to school and there's nothing you can do about it. Any objections?" I looked around, no one said a word. I grinned, "You lose."

Puck scowled, "Just be...careful. Moon Lace and Sun's Bane is a deadly by themselves. Together...well, faeries haven't really experimented with them."

"What's the big deal about it anyway?"

"Sun's Bane blocks light; it grows in the dark and withers in the light. If consumed, you usually end up blind within seconds. Moon Lace makes your blood too fast and bursts your veins and arteries open while making your nerves extremely sensitive; meaning you'll feel like a car hit you if I brushed your skin lightly. With you, when they were put together it slowed the effects but intensified them; but we were able to give you the antidote before the real effects took place."

Everyone stared at him. Uncle Jake broke the silence first. "You're a nerd! With potions!"

Puck huffed, "I'm not a nerd! I'm the King of Faerie! Faeries are good with poisons and stuff."

I laughed, "You're the King of Nerds."

Puck blew me a raspberry, "Shut up, Grimm."

I laughed before shoving Puck a little, who had a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. "Alright. I've gotta get to school, so who's gonna drive?"

Puck jumped out of his seat, "We're not driving."

"You're not coming."

Puck scoffed, "What kind of bodyguard would I be if I didn't come?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're not my bodyguard, Fairy Boy."

"Yes I am. I reinstated myself. Now get over it. We're flying."

"I can't fly to school! What if people see? And Daphne has to come with me."

"Marshmallow will ride on my back and I'll carry you. Forgetful dust can easily be used. Simple. Problem solved! Climb on Marshmallow!"

Daphne grinned, "Really?" She turned hopefully to Mom and Dad.

Dad frowned, but before he could even open his mouth Mom had given her consent. "Sure. But, if drop her, Puck, Mustardseed will find himself King." She glared at him. Puck nodded slowly, and Mom's glower turned into a grin. "Have a good day guys," she said before hugging us.

I hugged her back before turning to say goodbye to everyone else, and soon enough Daphne, Puck and I were outside. Puck already had Daphne riding piggyback on him and he turned to me, "Don't take forever, Grimm. Just come here."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming." I stepped closer to Puck and wrapped my arms around his neck, while he gingerly took my waist and lifted my bridal style tenderly to avoid hurting me.

Puck took off and held me closer, while I held on to him tighter. Puck and I flew in silence, but Daphne filled it with her endless chatter and giggles about how cool it was to fly.

Five minutes later, Puck landed softly behind a tree and Daphne and I climbed off. "Thanks for the ride, Puck!" She crushed him against her before turning to me and hugging with the gentlest hug I've ever seen her give anyone. "Bye Sabrina. Be careful. Have a good day! Oh! And don't wait for me today after school; I'm coming home early for the dentist appointment!" And with that, she skipped of towards her school that was five yards away.

After she made it safely inside, I stepped closer to Puck again; who picked me up carefully and held me as close as he could. "Ready, Grimm?"

"Like it matters," I said with a laugh.

Puck chuckled, "You know me too well." He spread his wings and took off once more, as I snuggled into his chest. It was a little cold up in the air, and before I realized it I had my face buried into Puck's neck; breathing in his forest scent deeply, with my eyes closed. Two minutes later Puck landed gently, but I still held on to him, not really thinking, and he held on to me too.

Roughly ten seconds passed before I realized what we were doing. My eyes widened and I slowly eased my way off of him. Puck stared at the ground as his ears turned pink and shoved his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. I cleared my throat, "Thanks for the ride."

Puck looked up and nodded, "No problem," he whispered the next part so quietly I had to lean forward to hear it, "I'm really glad you're okay, Sabrina."

I smiled, "Me too. I'm glad you're okay too, I mean."

Puck smiled before the atmosphere suddenly changed and we went back to normal. "Come on, Grimm." He started walking towards my school.

"You don't have to walk me there. I won't get lost."

Puck laughed, "I don't know about that. But, I'm your bodyguard; so shut up."

I rolled my eyes, but kept quiet. "When's the conference?"

"I'll fix it right after your school. 3:30, right?" I nodded, before Puck continued. "Good. Come to Faerie, I'll have to fix things up so I might not be able to pick you up. I'll send someone for you."

"Send someone for me? I can walk by myself. Daphne will be there anyway."

Puck frowned before sighing, "Fine. I'll meet you at the statue at 3:40. If you're not there, I'll come get you; okay?"

I smiled, "Alright." we had reached the school now and I realized I still had a good fifteen minutes before I had to be in homeroom. I turned back to Puck, "So...do you want to stay or what?"

Puck chuckled, "I'm staying. Honestly, if you think I'll let you out of my sight when you're like this then you are not mentally sound."

I rolled my eyes before shoving Puck a little, "Don't embarrass me. Class starts in fifteen minutes, so you have to leave by then."

Puck smirked, "Alright, stink baby. Wait, where are you going?"

I turned around, "To the tables. Don't be so slow, Fairy Boy."

Puck chuckled as he caught up, and I lead him towards a small park our school had built behind the building. There were tables and park benches scattered around it, so that on nice days we could go outside to eat. Just beyond the tables was a field, where we would have gym, play sports, or just wander around on during lunch.

I looked around and soon found Emily in her usual dark clothes and combat boots sitting on a table with her feet resting on the seat underneath it. Miranda was standing near her, smiling and talking about something. I smiled before dragging Puck towards them. I dropped my backpack on the seat at the table before sitting on the table with Emily.

"Hi, 'Brina!" Miranda exclaimed.

Emily smiled at me before nodding in her usual form of hello. "Hey, guys. You remember Puck."

Puck smiled slightly and waved his hand in hello. Miranda beamed, "Hi, Puck! Have you finally decided to do real school?"

"Oh, um...no. I'm just here to drop off Grimm."

"I told him he didn't have to."

"And I told her she'd probably get herself killed on the way here. I really don't know how she survived for a full month without me."

I laughed, "I can do perfectly fine without you."

Puck just chuckled. Emily looked at Puck and I deeply for a moment before smirking, while Miranda seemed to pout for a split second. It was so fast that I wondered if it was part of my imagination.

Miranda went back to her usual bubbly self, "What do you guys do over the weekend?"

Beside me, I felt Puck stiffed. I looked over to see that his jaw was pulsing and his eyes were flashing dangerously. I reached out and touched his shoulder before squeezing it softly to let him know that I was okay. He relaxed, but now looked like he was ill and defeated again; like he had at my bedside. I let my hand slip into his own before squeezing it again and he squeezed back, and this time he looked a little bit better; but still far from his usual.

I frowned before opening my mouth to reply, but Miranda spoke first. "What's wrong, Puck?" she was now staring at or entwined hands.

Puck looked at her and frowned, and took a while to reply; searching for a lie. "I'm um, just tired."

Miranda frowned, "No. I talked about the weekend and you got all sad and depressed; what happened?"

"Nothing."

"No, something obviously happened. Did you get in a fight with your parents? I mean, you aren't going to school, so that kinda makes sense..."

Puck clenched his jaw before quietly saying, "No. My Mom's perfectly fine with me not going to school."

"You said your Mom, not your Dad."

Emily cut in, "Miranda leave him alone."

"No. What did your Dad think?"

"My father is dead," Puck replied with out emotion.

Miranda's eyes widened for a moment and she tackled Puck into a hug. Too stunned to move, Puck just stiffened and stared at her. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have asked you that! Don't worry, we'll get through this."

Puck stared at her some more before awkwardly patting her on the back and gently pushing her away. "Um...I never really felt bad about it."

Miranda nodded knowingly, "Of course that's how you feel now. I watched that on Dr. Phil. You really feel sad about it. It's okay, we're all friends; you can let it out." Puck stared at her, and I just burst into laughter. Miranda gaped at me, "How could you be laughing at this? This is serious!"

I chuckled, "No, no it's not."

"You mean his Dad's not really dead?"

"Oh, no. His father is dead. But, this happened what a year ago?"

I looked over at Puck who shrugged, "It might have been two."

I continued, "Yeah. Puck and his father were never all that close. He truly did not feel anything different when he died."

Miranda stared at Puck and blushed, "Oh...um, okay."

Puck looked at me questioningly. I shrugged in a Just-go-with-it kinda way. He nodded before turning back to Miranda, "Um, what did you guys do?"

Emily answered first, "I stayed home and did nothing. It was great to just relax."

I laughed, "Yeah."

Miranda, still fairly pink, said, "I hung out with my sister. We went shopping!"

Emily and I rolled our eyes together. We still didn't know how Miranda was good friends with us. Miranda started talking again, while we all nodded every now and then to fake our attention. Puck was still holding my hand, and I didn't really mind. Every now and then I glance at him to see he was in deep thought, his face would flash with that defeated-ill sometimes.

I was broken out of my reverie of looking at Puck by a voice other than Miranda's, "Hey, Sabrina."

I looked up to see Jason looking at me, "Oh, hey."

Jason smiled before turning to Puck; who looked at him sharply, "You're Puck, right?"

Puck nodded, "Yeah. Jason?"

Jason smiled his answer before he turned back to me, "How was your weekend?"

I felt Puck stiffen again. _Why is everyone asking me that? _"Um, it was alright. I didn't do much, but hey I'm still alive and well." I looked over at Puck as I said this, and I saw him shake his head and crack a smile. I squeezed his hand again and felt him squeeze back.

Jason chuckled at my response, "Same. I'll see you later."

I smiled, "Bye."

Jason nodded at the rest of us in goodbye. Miranda beamed at him, "See you later, Jason!" Emily simply nodded back at him, while Puck just watched him walk away.

Miranda turned to me and pouted, "How come you always get the hot guys?"

I laughed, "I don't get the 'hot guys'. Jason's not that handsome; not that he's interested in me anyway." Beside me I felt Puck relax, I looked over at him and he was smiling smugly. I didn't question him; it was just nice to see Puck as he usually was.

Miranda rolled her eyes, "Please, there was Brandon, Jake, Tyler, Chris, Ben, Noah, and Ethan."

Puck stared at me, "You dated all of those guys in one month?!"

My face heated as I glared at Miranda, "No! Those were the guys that just asked me out. I said no to all of them."

"And only the heavens know why."

I huffed, "I didn't like any of them. They were too pompous and narcissistic."

Emily laughed, "They are."

Miranda opened her mouth to argue but I cut in, "Don't go on about this, Miranda. You'll give yourself a heart attack."

Emily laughed as she high-fived me. Puck chuckled beside me and I turned to him and smiled. He smiled back, but his smiled faltered and his eyes were focused on something behind me.

I frowned and turned around, only to see Stacy Green. She was strutting towards us in her usual short shorts and low-cut tube top. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention back to Emily; who was shaking her head in disgust with me.

"Hey Puck," I heard her purr.

Beside me Puck shifted towards me some more, "Hello."

"You remember, right?"

"Yeah, um...Stephanie, right?"

I looked over at Puck, who was looking back at me with mischief and mirth twinkling in his eyes; he winked for a split second. But it was enough for me. I grinned at him. Puck grinned back before turning back to Green. She didn't notice our exchange, since she was too busy staring at our joined hands. I smiled waiting for her reaction.

"Um. No, it's actually Stacy." She smiled flirtatiously, "I was just wondering what you were doing this afternoon," she put her hand on Puck's arm and dragged it upwards before he shook it off, "You could come over to my place...my parents won't be home."

My eyes widened. I couldn't believe I just heard that. I was overrun by that bitter emotion; but now it was sharp and biting me hard. I was about to say that Puck had plans with me, but he beat me to it. "I'm hanging out with Sabrina today."

In an instance I relaxed, completely at peace with the world once again. Green pouted, "Okay...maybe some other time then." She smiled coyly at him before walking away with her hips swaying.

Emily shuddered and mocked retching behind her back before turning to me and saying, "That was disgusting."

I nodded, "I can't believe that actually happened."

We both turned to Miranda who was red in the face and looked like she was about to explode; which she did. "I HATE HER!"

Emily and I leaned away as Puck stared at her. It was one of the very few times Miranda has snapped, she was generally a really sweet girl; but to anger her was a death wish. But it was over much sooner than expected. She had taken a deep breath and was her normal color. She cleared her throat and quietly said, "I think we should head to homeroom now."

I nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea." I reluctantly let go of Puck's hand and said, "See you at home."

Puck caught my arm as I turned and said, "No, we're going to park; remember? I'll see you to class."

I rolled my eyes but didn't say anything as Puck entered the halls with me. People started whispering as we went by, the girls and some guys blushed as they saw him. I inwardly shook my head; Puck was definitely not worth that. But when I looked at him, I realized he kinda was.

My eyes widened at my train of thoughts. _No I did not think that. I'm just...tired. Yeah, that's all. I'm over Puck. _

I tore myself out of my thoughts and focused solely on getting my locker open and getting my books for first and second period. I soon closed my locker before turning to Puck, "See you at the statue?"

Puck nodded, "Don't forget and don't be late. Windwillow would probably want to dress you."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You're my general now."

My eyes widened, "I can't be your general; I'm not even a faerie."

"So, you're an Everafter."

"Does my Dad know?"

"Seriously, Grimm? Of course Henry knows."

"Then how come I don't?!"

"I forgot to mention it. Don't worry; you'll do fine. All you have to do is be yourself. Alright? I gotta go and set the meeting up. See ya."

I shook my head, "I can't believe you. Dumping all of this on me like this," Puck's brow creased, as he frowned, but I continued, "But I'm glad you trust me with this job."

"Course I do. I, apparently, trust you more than anyone in the world. My cocoon showed that; although I don't know why. You'll be great. Bye."

"See you later, Fairy Boy."

Puck laughed as he walked away and so did I as I made it into homeroom. Inside, I sat in my usual spot near Miranda and Emily. Emily spoke as soon as I sat down, "Why didn't you tell us you were dating him?"

"Dating who? I'm not dating anyone."

Miranda frowned, "Puck! You were holding his hand and smiling at him and everything."

"Puck?! No! We're not together. He's my best friend that's all; he needed some comfort and I gave it to him."

Emily squinted her eyes at me and nodded, "Oh...I get it. You two are in denial."

I stared at her, "How did you get that from what I said?!"

Emily shook her head and smiled before singing, "Deeniiaall."

I scowled at her and turned away. "I'm not in denial."

Emily laughed and said, "Whatever, Sabrina. But, a word of advice: you better get a move on it. You're up against most of the female population in 6th, 7th, and 8th grade. Maybe even 9th. Including our dear friend Miranda."

I turned to him, "You like him?"

Miranda blushed and mumbled, "He's...really hot."

I swallowed that bitter emotion of mine and replied, "But he's...he's complicated. You barely know him!"

Miranda frowned as she looked at me, "So? I'll get to know him. Do you know him?"

I snorted, "I've lived with for two years. We've been through a lot together. Of course I know him!"

"But do you like him?"

"No! Of course I don't. I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me? From what?"

I sighed, "Puck...he's, he's complicated."

Miranda frowned, "You already said that. What's wrong with him?"

I looked at her sharply, "There's nothing wrong with him." I softened a bit, "He's not exactly dating material..."

"So? I'll change him!"

I rolled my eyes, "You can't 'change' him. Anyway, he's got too many secrets of his own that you won't understand." My eyes widened as I realized what I had said. I mentally facepalmed; I was so smart.

Miranda stared at me, "What do you mean by secrets? How do you know them? Why would he not tell me?"

I sighed, "Miranda...their his secrets. I can't tell you about them. He just met you...why would he tell you? You know, chances are you'll probably never see him again. He'll probably be off with my uncle tomorrow." I frowned as I thought about this. Puck was supposed to be gone today, but he's staying back to deal with his kingdom. Uncle Jake decided to leave tomorrow, and Puck was probably going to go with him. I frowned some more as I realized this was my last day with him.

Miranda tore me out of my thoughts, "I don't get it! Why is he going away?"

"That is none of your business."

"You know?"

"Of course I know. Puck just wants to see the world before he moves back to New York."

Miranda frowned before cheering up, "I'll change his mind!"

Emily stared at her, "Miranda...no offense but...he barely knows you."

"So? He'll think I'm so nice and gorgeous that he'll stay here with me. Then, he'll go to school here, become my boyfriend and I'll change him. I'll know all of his secrets and comfort him when he needs it. We'll grow up, get married, and live happily ever after!"

I snorted; this was supposed to be Puck's happily ever after. "Miranda, don't get your hopes high; okay? Puck doesn't change much; honestly, there are maybe two changes that I've seen from him. The one where he actually started to help people and the one where he matured."

Miranda started again, "How do you know all of this?"

I rolled my eyes, "I lived with him. I know everything there is about him."

"Good. Then you can fill me in! What needs to change?"

"About Puck? Well, there's..." I thought deeply for a moment. Puck had changed a lot. He matured, which is all he really needed. I frowned; no, Puck was supposed to be despicable. Where did all of that go? His pranks weren't horrible anymore; in fact I could laugh at them with him. He had definitely turned for the better. I focused back on Miranda, "Well, I don't know. He's just changed so much. But, you can't date him.

"Can't? Why?"

"You know what? Just ask him. Okay? You can come to the park with me, when I'm meeting him and you can ask him to stay and all that."

Miranda grinned, "Okay!"

Emily glanced at me, while Miranda turned away and whispered, "Is this really a good idea?"

"No, but I don't know how else to break it to her."

Emily shook her head, "Alright. Just make sure she's not too broken down after."

"Consider it done."

~~~Time Skip~~~

I went through my day easily and before I knew it, the end of school rolled by. I didn't have much homework and was able to complete it all during lunch; this left my evening clear for the conference. I walked outside and started my course for the park, remembering that Daphne was probably already in Faerie.

"'Brina! Wait for me!" I turned around and cringed. Miranda; how could I forget? Why did I invite her with me? She was going to get so hurt; it was easy to upset her.

Miranda caught up to me and smile, I forced one back saying; "Hey...are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah! It's important to be honest about feelings, you know."

I nodded slowly, "If you're sure..." We started walking again but was interrupted by Jason.

"Hi, Sabrina, Miranda. Where are you guys headed?"

Miranda beamed at him, "To Central Park! Wanna come?"

Jason smiled at me, "Yeah, that would be great." He moved right next to me and smiled again.

I smiled back forcefully and wondered how Puck would react to the crowd. Wait...how were we going to get rid of them? I sighed inwardly at my stupidity. Great, Sabrina; absolutely brilliant.

Miranda was still beaming at Jason. I frowned and whispered, "I thought you liked Puck?"

She looked at me, "I do. I'm just keeping my options open."

I looked at her dubiously, "Okay..." We continued our walk and soon ended up in Central Park. I looked over the Hans Christen Anderson statue to find Puck trying to get away from...Green.

That corner of my mind growled. _What is **she **doing here? _She spat.

_I don't know. Now shut up before we do something embarrassing! _

I stomped over to Puck and Green with Jason and Miranda following me. When I reached them, I cleared my throat and made my presence known. Puck looked down at me and sighed in relief before smiling. Green, however, sneered down at me before pushing me away with her elbow. Her elbow collided with my arm and hit my dagger wound that was still slightly laced with the poisons.

My vision went out as I felt the intense pain. Everything hurt again...I could feel me feet swaying..."Sabrina!" Puck?

I felt someone grab me and pull me close. I could smell a forest...Puck. I could feel his fingers find my wound, and soon felt magic pulsing through me. My vision cleared, the pain stopped, and I was firmly on my feet again. The first thing I saw were worried green eyes, "Hey, Puck."

Puck scowled at me before hissing, "You told me you would come home if you felt anything!"

"I didn't feel anything..." I remembered the people that were with us, so I mumbled, "I'll explain later." Puck nodded before turning back to everyone else. His eyes were green fire, his stance tense and rigid. He was King Robin again. I sighed; no, he can't be royal. Not yet. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me, I smiled comfortingly to let him know I was okay. Puck sighed and finally relaxed, before looking back to the everyone.

Miranda and Jason staring at me while Green sneered; and I realized Puck had his arm around my waist. I pulled away slightly, but Puck wouldn't budge. He sent me a glance telling me he wasn't going to let go with me hurt. I nudged his ribs, and yet he still didn't move.

Green broke the silence first, "I'll see you later, Puck. You can still come over later." She winked before she left. I glared at her as she went and she returned the favor. Puck just leaned away from her and into me, and didn't even look her way.

Jason was the second to speak, "I'll uh, see you later Sabrina. Have a good afternoon. Bye Miranda, Puck." He smiled awkwardly before leaving quickly.

With only Miranda left Puck turned to me, "What's up with the audience, Grimm?"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I wanted it! Jason followed Miranda and I here. What's with Green?"

Puck shook his head, "She...stalked me, I think. She's creepy. Why didn't you come home?!"

"I wasn't hurt or anything! Green just elbowed my arm and it jabbed my wound."

"You should have stayed home."

"I was fine. Now shut up. Miranda has something to say to you."

Puck raised his eyebrows and turned to Miranda, "You do?"

Miranda was pink in the face and nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, um, could I borrow 'Brina for a second." Not waiting for a response she pulled me out of Puck's grasp and dragged me away from him. "What is he doing holding onto you like that? What wound? Why were you hurt? How? When? W-"

"Miranda, don't worry. It's nothing really..." _Yeah, cuz almost dieing is nothing. Man, Puck is right. I treat near-death experiences like tripping. _"Um, I just have a small cut and it kinda hurts. Puck's protective of his family, you know?"

"Family?"

"Yeah...we're like family. You should see him with Daphne and Red; they're like his little sisters. And even Basil; he's his baby brother that must be protected." I smiled fondly as I thought about this.

"What about you?"

"I'm...his closest friend."

"Not sister."

"Not...quite." _Sisters don't give their brothers a true love's kiss. _"But that doesn't matter. Just tell him."

Miranda nodded, "Okay..." _This is not going to end well..._

We walked back to Puck and Miranda cleared her throat, "Puck, I think you should stay."

Puck stared at her, "...Stay?"

"Yes. You can see the world later. I think you need something to keep you grounded; like school, a family, and a...girlfriend."

Puck stared at her some more, "Um...okay. You see...I don't need school. I've got family too. And uh...I don't think I need a girlfriend, though." For some odd reason my heart wrenched a little and my mind flashed back to the first time Puck kissed me; where he said that I wanted him to be my boyfriend. I blushed; no! I didn't want that! I wasn't thinking that!

_You know you want it... _the corner of my mind whispered.

I shook my head inwardly but didn't respond to it. Miranda started speaking again, "Okay, but don't you think you should stay?"

"Yeah, I'll be staying; I've decided that today. I have...some things to do. Jake is going to leave tomorrow though." I looked up at Puck and beamed. He was staying! Puck looked back at me and smiled too.

Miranda started speaking again, "Oh! That's great! Is it to...spend more time with someone?"

"Um...yeah. I want to spend more time with Grimm; I need to make sure she won't end up killing herself. And Marshmallow and Psycho too; and Veronica and the Old Lady and Man. Maybe even Henry and Basil."

Miranda stared at him and I realized that message was for me. I translated for Miranda, "The rest of the family."

She nodded slowly, "Oh, well okay then. I'll see you later, I guess. Bye Puck. Bye Sabrina." Miranda looked back at me with tirumph in her eyes. I smiled back at her; I'll let her think what she will if it'll keep her happy.

Puck turned to me, "What was that about?"

Was he honestly that blind? I decided to just go with it, "I have no idea."

Puck shrugged, "Come on, the conference is starting at 4:30 and Windwillow needs to get you dressed. No more distractions. I need to get dressed too."

I smiled, "So, King Robin is returning?"

Puck laughed, "Unfortunately, yes. But I'm always King Puck."

"Yeah...King Puck isn't really a king to me."

Puck chuckled, "Alright Grimm, let's go. After the meeting we need to check out your wound."

I nodded. And together, with Puck's arm still around me, we walked straight into the statue.

**A/N: Hey, guys! I know, I know; I took forever to update! This chapter took a long time to write; it's now my longest chapter! 5, 145 words! **

**I need you guys to let me know what I should do. Should I make shorter chapters with daily updates, or longer chapters with updates spaced between 2-3 days. Shorter chapters would be just under or meeting 1000 words where my long chapters are 2000-5000 words. Make your choice and tell me in the reviews please! **

**I really did like this chapter. It was fun and really explored the deepening tension between Puck and Sabrina. Therefor is equals cuteness and fangirling! The title's weird; I know. Tell me what you guys think about this! The meeting will be up by tomorrow at the latest! Or...it may even be up today. :D Tell me what you think in the reviews please!**


	11. The Meeting

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Oh! And to unikitty love, this is the answer to your question. Of course I'll have a chapter where they kiss! I'm planning to have this story end when Puck leaves for five years and then I'll write a one shot about what happened in Bradly's wedding. Then I'll probably write another story with the kids that are not just one shots. Speaking of which I need to update Puckabrina Family...sorry, guys. :P **

**I have decided that some of the hints I have left in Puckabrina Family are not going to be the same. Like, in the first babysitting chapter the date that Sabrina was supposed to go on and Puck crashed isn't really going to happen here. Maybe...that date will just be the walk to the park between Sabrina and Jason. Yeah...I like that.**

The Meeting

Sabrina's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. Windwillow decided that she wanted to make me look like a graceful warrior; I'm not sure if that was accomplished. So, here I was, once again in the Queen's room because Windwillow had refused to take me elsewhere due to the 'great viewing that the room had provided'. I was dressed in a navy blue, v-necked tunic with a golden belt wrapped around the middle of my stomach where it was slightly more narrow, and black leggings and black combat boots. My hair was done neatly in a braid that just reached my waist.

To be honest, I really did like the look. It was comfortable and I looked really nice; I was tempted to steal the outfit. But the only thing that really stopped, other than the fear of being caught, was the Faerie emblem that shone in its golden light imprinted over my heart. The emblem was pretty, really. The very center of it was a heptagon that grew into a seven-pointed star, which was surrounded by an almost circular square that moved on to be a flower with two layers, both of which had 8 petals and the flower had a circle drawn around it. **(Google faerie flag and you'll know what I mean**.**) **But, I'm not sure what the human world would think of it.

Windwillow told me to wait for Puck; as his general he was to take me down with him. I doubted her, and I told her that. And then she became the nicest killer on the planet...so, this was why I was still in the Queen's rooms and not fleeing. I looked in the mirror. What did Puck see? How could I be a _general_? I mean, sure I lead the War but, this was...I don't know. Apparently, from what Windwillow had told me, a general was supposed to the King's most trusted adviser and confident. I guess I already was that; I've just been given a public title.

I stared at the door that lead to Puck's rooms. When was he coming? I hated waiting. And, as if on cue, Puck strolled in fumbling with a tie while trying to shrug into a suit jacket at the same time. While he managed the jacket, his tie was just a horrible mess. I laughed at him, Puck looked up startled and stared at me. "What are you doing here?"

I blushed, "Windwillow trapped me in here. She said that it 'provided a great viewing', when I told her I wasn't the Queen. And then she told me I was to wait here for you..."

Puck nodded slowly and I was sure I heard him mutter, "I am going to kill her." But before I thought much of it, he moved on and said, "I need to get myself a dresser. I'm going to end up strangling myself."

I laughed again, "Don't you already have a dresser?" I asked before moving closer to him and taking his tie and began to untangle it.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Dressers are annoying. I, apparently, have to have one. They pick put my clothes, but I don't let them help me dress. That's just...weird."

I chuckled, "I can imagine. Come here, I'll tie it." Puck stepped closer to me and I put the tie around him and started to tie a Windsor knot. **(I know about this because my uniform at my old school required a tie; and yes, even for girls like myself. :P) **

The atmosphere suddenly changed into something heavier and Puck's breath seemed to have quickened; but I focused solely on doing the tie to the best of my ability. "How do you know how to do this?" I heard Puck murmur.

For some odd reason my face heated. "I've seen Mom do it so many times for Dad and insisted on learning how."

Puck chuckled deeply, "Henry doesn't know?"

"No, he knows. He's just not good at it like Mom and I."

Puck chuckled again as I tightened the tie around his neck so that it was snug. After I was done, I stayed there for a moment inspecting the tie and smoothing out his jacket and dress shirt before finally straightening out his tie to perfection. "There you go," I whispered. I looked up at Puck and was caught by his deep green eyes.

He was looking deeply at me, "Thank you," he murmured. I couldn't move. No...I could move, I was leaning forward and so was Puck. I could count every freckled that sprinkled his nose and seemed invisible from further away from him. He was breathing heavily now, and I was doing the same. Acting on instinct, I moved even closer and my eyes fluttered close. The last thing that I saw was his eyes that had finally closed as well.

And then, we were kissing. It was soft, sweet, and gentle; with Puck holding me close, hands placed firmly on my waist and eventually moved along my back. I tangled my hands into his hair; not really caring what was happening, not really thinking at all. All that existed was his touch; the feel of his lips moving against mine, and his hands that slide slowly along my back and occasionally gripped my hips. I was struck by how good it felt. That electric shock that I felt the last time I kissed him happened again; but I did not pull away. We eventually pulled apart tenderly, and Puck rested his forehead against mine. I was breathing deeply as he was. Both of us were frozen in the moment with each other in complete peace and happiness.

The door behind me creaked and Puck and I jumped apart; blushing furiously. Windwillow entered and looked at us carefully before smiling; like she planned for this to happen. She probably did. And then it hit me. I just kissed Puck. Again. And I liked it!

_More than liked it_, some part of my purred. I squeezed my eyes shut. I was a horrible person. How could I even look at Miranda again?! Wait...I liked Puck. I really, really liked him. My eyes snapped open and I looked at him, he was looking back at me. Before I could even think any more of this, Windwillow cut in.

"Your Majesty, the meeting is about to begin."

Puck nodded, "Yes...um, just give me a moment to brief my general of what is happening."

Windwillow nodded, "Of course, my King." She left the room grinning, with her eyes twinkling.

Puck looked back at me and we remained in complete silence pondering what had happened. I had then realized how much Puck filled out. He was broad and strong, with a good height. His hair was unruly and soft; his profile was sharp and...handsome. He was really hot. I blushed at my thoughts and cleared my throat.

Puck just nodded before saying, "Well...that was...interesting."

I nodded too, "Yep. Interesting."

Puck frowned and seemed to be searching for words. But then he shook his head, "Let's talk about this later...we have a meeting to attend."

I nodded once again, "Right. Come on."

Puck took a deep breath and magically became King Robin before my eyes. He offered his arm, "Come, Sabrina." I took his arm and we walked out of the rooms where my third kiss had just happened.

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was seated to the right of Puck in the meeting room. The room was huge, with a large table centered in the middle. The walls of the room were covered in maps of every country in the world; a tapestry hung at the very back of the room with the entire world sown into it. The table had a map of Faerie carved into it, and we were all seated around it.

Puck actually didn't tell Dad about me being general...that was just fun. But, eventually we were able to get him to say yes...or more like Mom glared him into silence. But, here I was; with 2 dozen faeries staring at me. It was really weird. But, my family looked at me with pride.

My thoughts were a bit disoriented from the kiss and I was still kinda blanking out; but the formalities were still happening so I was alright.

All of a sudden Puck stood upon the table and announce the meeting was to begin. I pushed away everything and focused. This was important.

Puck started speaking again while slowly pacing above us, "The first thing we need to address is the enemy," the faeries tensed as Puck continued, "We have faced this enemy before; I believe it was before even my father's time." Puck stopped looked around him for confirmation and there were some faeries that nodded. "Right. We call this creature the Shadow Master."

He glanced at me to see how I was taking this in. I was thoroughly stunned, but I gave a subtle nod and he continued, "No one knows who the Shadow Master is; only that he has control of the darkness. No one knows why he attacked or why he left, or even if we defeated him. Though, I guess the answer is clearly no...Is there anything anyone can add to this?"

Everyone was silent. There was nothing, but I spoke up anyway. "Aren't there legends about him? Like, bedtime stories to make children behave and stuff?"

Silence followed my question. I sighed; this was going to take time getting used to. Someone snorted with laughter and my face burned. Brilliant; I've managed to embarrass myself already. Puck glared at the councilmen that laughed at me and they immediately quietened. Puck answered, "I think there are. What were they Mustardseed?"

Mustardseed smiled fondly with his eyes distant and looking into the past, before he answered; "We'd have to ask Windwillow."

One of the councilmen huffed, I think his name was Lord Peppernest; "My King, this is ridiculous! Listening to a human girl with no experience! Children tales are nothing but rubbish."

Puck glared icily at him, "I think it will serve you well not to speak that way about your general. Sabrina lead the Everafter War and won; have you forgotten? She is not human, she is an Everafter; not that it would matter."

The lord flushed before answering, "With all due respect, my Highness, I just do not think it is wise to look into this; a waste of time perhaps."

I huffed; this was ridiculous. I stood up, and easily moved upon the table next to Puck before marching across the table and stopped in front of Peppernest. "I didn't even knew you existed, even in fairy tales, and yet you do. Everafters like Cinderella, Snow White, and Aerial exist; so what about your own tales? And just because I'm new at this doesn't mean I'm stupid!" I glared defiantly at him before I strode right across the table and sat back into my seat.

Mom was smirking proudly with Dad, Granny Relda, and Mr. Canis; all of which also had amusement coloring their eyes. Uncle Jake was flat out laughing with Red and Daphne. I looked over to Puck who was chuckling too, with a smug expression. I smirked; I could do this.

Peppernest was now bright red, and the other councilmen stared at me and whispered to one another; frowning. Puck cleared his throat, "We'll be looking into this and I'll entrust the Grimm family with this responsibility. Any objections?" No one said anything, "Good. Meeting adjourned." By this time, King Robin was already fading back into Puck.

The councilmen stood and bowed before leaving. I turned to Puck, "That was short."

Puck smiled, "Yeah. We don't know much on the Shadow Master. That idea was really smart of you."

"I guess. The others don't seem to think so, though."

Puck laughed, "Don't worry about them. You know, I could have you thrown in the dungeons for interrupting the meeting and stomping all over the table."

"Really? Shoot. I'm in trouble now."

"Nah, don't worry. I still need my general."

I smiled, "Can we go home now?"

"We have to check out your wounds," he said quietly.

I nodded, trying to get out of the unfamiliar territory, "Right. Come on, Fairy Boy."

Puck grinned as I pulled him out of his throne over to the rest of the family. Mom hugged me when I reached her, "You did great, honey. That was really resourceful of you."

I smiled, "Thanks, Mom."

Granny beamed proudly, "She's a Grimm. Of course she's resourceful. Liebling, I'm so proud of you."

I smiled at Granny and gave her a quick hug, "Thanks, Granny. Puck and I are just going to check out my dagger wound. We'll meet you guys at home."

Mom nodded, "Alright; see you later." I smiled at her one last time before Puck and I walked away.

I looked over to Puck, who seemed to be studying me. The memory of the kiss hit me again and the atmosphere changed again. "So...uh, where do we go?"

"To the infirmary. There's healers there that will clean out the wound and reapply the antidote. We might have to re-bandage it again."

I nodded and quietly I followed him to the infirmary, with us sneaking glances at each other every so often. When we reached the infirmary, healers were at my side at one and worked quickly. Puck sat next to me, watching the healers carefully. Soon enough, the healers were done and one of them, Pagan, had said, "You must stay here for a fifteen minutes, My Lady; to let the bandage set."

I nodded at him, "Thank you, sir."

He smiled and bowed before turning to Puck and bowing again. "May I take my leave, Your Highness?"

Puck nodded and said, "Thank you." Pagan left the white, sterile room I woke up in almost two days ago. He shut the door behind him.

I looked over at Puck and cleared my throat, Puck smiled weakly. "Um...how is it?" he asked.

"Getting better; doesn't hurt anymore and it's closing up."

Puck nodded. "That's good..." he paused for a second, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him, "For what?"

"...for what happened."

My eyes widened and my heart wrenched. He regretted it; already. "Oh...um, it's okay. I'm sorry you regret it..." I bit my lip and turned away. Was this really happening?

Puck's eyes widened, "No! I don't, I don't regret it. I thought you did..."

I laughed, "Honestly Stink Pot, if I regretted it I would have pushed you away and slugged you."

Puck laughed, "I'm surprised you didn't. I thought it was because of the meeting, and the fact that guards would be on you in an instant. Maybe you're getting soft on me, Grimm."

I chuckled before nervously asking, "So...did you...like it?"

He smiled shyly at me, "Yeah."

I blushed, "Me too..."

Puck smirked, "Of course you did! I'm the King of Faerie!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled before pushing Puck a bit. Puck just laughed before capturing my lips in another kiss.

**A/N:...I like this. A lot. It's not as long as the past chapters, I know, but it's still pretty good. Is it OOC (out of character)? I think it might be...I know this chapter isn't like the others. Sorry if I disappointed you. :/**

**Let me know what you think! I love all of the reviews I get! So don't forget to REVIEW!  
><strong>

**Should I up the rating to a T? I think I might...let me know! :D**


	12. Boyfriend?

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

**Yes, yes I know; Sabrina's human life is really boring but, I must do this side! Enjoy! :D**

**I'm changing the rating to include some mild swearing. Sorry guys, it's just how I write. But, it won't be too dramatic; just here and there.**

**MAJOR thanks goes towards another beta that I have for this story! Her pen name is polypark1015. She hasn't written any stories yet, but I hope she will soon! She's INCREDIBLY awesome! She's really helping me develop some of the major plots that are coming up! So applaud her, everyone! Applaud! *claps wildly and enthusiastically* _  
><em>**

Boyfriend?

Sabrina's POV

Puck and I walked out of Faerie in our norm; teasing, poking, and shoving one another, like always. The only difference was the fact that we were also shyly holding hands; but it felt…surprisingly nice. My hands actually felt small and petite compared to his lean, large ones. As I explored his hands, I could tell that it was slightly rough, but it clasped my own comfortingly; as if to show his true feelings for me.

I smiled up at Puck and he returned the favor. Puck stopped abruptly 3 yards away from home, when he tugged on my arm; sending me flying into him. I bumped into his chest and grabbed onto his shoulders to keep from falling. Puck held onto me and laughed as I mock-scowled at him. I punched his shoulder lightly, "Don't be an idiot, Fairy Boy." I started to move away.

Puck laughed again, and still held me close, tenderly. "I'm not an idiot, Grimm. I'm the Trickster King! The Glorious King of Faerie! But shut up for a moment. I need to say something extremely important," Puck hesitated for a split second, and then began to rest his forehead against mine. Looking deeply into my eyes, he asked, "What am I to you?"

I paused briefly, "What do you mean?"

"Boyfriend? Friend? What am I?"

My eyes widened, "Well...what do you want to be?"

Puck cupped my face gently and blushed, "...Boyfriend."

I smiled, "Good. Because if you had said anything else I would have slugged you."

Puck grinned and regained his cocky demeanor, " 'Course, I will be your husband some day; I'd have to date you for at least a little while as proof for my subjects, or there will be an uproar at the kingdom if their King is having an unwanted marriage."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled. "Whatever you say, Stinkpot. Will you let me go now?"

"One more thing...do we tell them?"

I immediately understood who _them_ was. I grimaced at the unpleasant thought. "Unfortunately, yes…. I mean, it'd be really awkward if they just walked in on us while we're er….letting ourselves down. But let's delay the truth as long as possible; I want some time to prepare for the actual confession."

Puck nodded, "At dinner tomorrow or Thursday then...Marshmallow's going to be a nightmare."

I groaned and buried my face into Puck's chest, "I don't think I can ever face them again."

Puck chuckled, "Unlike me, _you're_ probably going to get off real easy. Henry's going to kill me."

I faced him again and laughed, "Probably. But don't worry; I'll make sure it's not too painful."

He smiled, "Aww...that's so sweet," he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

I laughed as Puck bent down to kiss me for another long, sweet moment. When he pulled away, I grinned up at him. "You like doing that, don't you?"

He chuckled, "Yes, as a matter of fact I do, Grimm. But I know you love it too."

I rolled my eyes again but pulled him into yet another passionate kiss, smiling anyway. Puck obliged, laughing.

Not even a second passed before I heard someone scream behind me. I tore away from Puck and pivoted toward the noise. I was greeted by Daphne who was bouncing up and down excitedly with her palm positively wedged in between her teeth.

I could practically feel my blush deepening to the roots of my hair.

"Hey...Daphne." I didn't bother to hide my extreme embarrassment. It was over. All of the beautiful plans I laid out to tell my family the truth as late as possible was mercilessly ripped to pieces before my eyes. Puck just gaped at her, his face seeming to be slightly unsure of whether to be bewildered or flustered.

Daphne beamed at us; I was sure her face was going to split open. She shrieked as thunderously as her lungs would allow. **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I _KNEW_ THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"**

Okay…that.

Was.

Loud.

As a result, everyone came rushing out of the house. Mom stared at Daphne, panting heavily. "What's wrong?!"

Daphne smiled coyly, "Nothing...I'm.." she looked at me with an obvious question written all over her face. I shook my head furiously, mouthing the word NO. "I'm…just happy Puck and Sabrina is home." She ended her little speech with a pitiful attempt at hiding her giggling.

Dad looked at her suspiciously, his parental instincts screaming. "Okaaay... Come on guys; dinner's ready."

I nodded stiffly, still fairly pink. "Right." Everyone turned and went back in. Puck bent down and whispered into my ear, "Well...She's done it. Ready to confess?"

Laughing nervously I replied. "She still might not say anything...hopefully. But, no matter what they say, nothing's going to change between you and me."

Puck smirked and ruffled my hair playfully. "Yeah, I am way too awesome to be quit that easily." He suddenly grew serious. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

I raised my gaze to his fierce green eyes. "Never."

We were silent for what like seemed like forever.

A million things ran through my head during that endless eternity. Puck is annoying. Puck is revolting. Puck is…

But I pushed those thoughts away, for although Puck may be - and most likely will always be - occasionally insufferable; he was my best friend, my loyal sidekick, the one who would never betray me and would always look out for me endlessly. I realized just then, that I could never truly be with another as I am with Puck.

Then Puck broke the silence, returning back to his usual cocky grin. "You're probably right. She might just keep her word."

He playfully offered me his arm, and together we started off toward the dreaded doorway.

I snorted inwardly; yeah, like hell she would.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Dinner was as normal as it could get...if you could exclude the random giggles, squeals, and the occasional palm-biting Daphne was doing every 10 seconds. I glared at her murderously every time, while Puck looked at everywhere but at me. We finally settled into dessert, to celebrate my new position at Faerie. All the better; I wanted to get way, way far away from Daphne as humanely as possible.

Daphne looked expectantly at us, "So...Sabrina. Is there anything you want to say?"

I scowled at her, warning her telepathically, "Um...nothing particularly special at the moment."

"What about you Puck?" she continued, her smile widening.

Puck was able to regain most of his usual, "I'm trying to eat Marshmallow. Don't ruin this for me." As if to confirm that he was telling the truth, he pointedly stuffed the rest of his chocolate crembule into his already bulging mouth.

Daphne grinned evilly, "Oh...well, maybe I should just announce it myself then if you guys refuse to tell the honest truth ...guess what happened, guys?!"

I cut it and said with a finality, "Nothing! Nothing happened," all the while taking in the skeptical glances my family was sending me. I glanced at Puck, who was looking meaningfully at me. I shook my head subtly.

But my evil little sister decided to continue, "Are you absolutely sure? Because I just saw that-"

"Hey, Marshmallow! Shut up will you, I'm trying to eat over here."

Daphne continued to smile serenely at us, "Come on Puck, you might want to hear this. It's _very_ interesting."

I glared at her, "You can't do this."

"Why not? It's finally happened!"

"Nothing's happened!"

Puck cut in, "We could just say it now-"

"NO! She's ruined it!"

"I haven't ruined it! You two are just _way_ too CUTE to be discreet about!"

'Do you even KNOW what "discreet" means?!"

"I DO KNOW! Now be quiet and let me -"

"NO! You're just going to explode and it'll be havoc and- god, why am I even DOING this?! Puck, take Daphne and -"

"NO WAY. EVERYONE, Puck and Sabrina-"

"Daphne shut up!"

"Come on Marshmallow, I want to live!"

"You guys need to buck up and-"

"STOP!" We all snapped to attention and looked at Mom. She looked at us calmly, "What happened? Puck, Sabrina I want _you_ to tell me."

I took a deep breath, "Um..."

I glanced at Mom. She nodded encouragingly.

I counted to 10, breathed deeply 3 times and-

"Oh get on with it. You're taking forever."

I glowered at Daphne. "PuckandIaredating," I finally blurted.

Everyone stared at me. Puck cleared his throat, "What Grimm means to say is that, we're going out."

Silence...complete and utter silence. A flying pig could have come crashing down to the dining room and nobody would have noticed. Dad seemed to be mentally strangling himself; his facial expression weirdly contorted, Granny and Mom were (somehow) smiling knowingly, and Mr. Canis seemed to be unsure of how to react. Elvis just looked confusedly at everyone, as if to say _"What the hell is going on?"_ And in the middle of it all, Daphne was beaming her biggest grin yet. In the split second of time, I somehow managed to take this all in. Weird. This must be what Emily and Miranda are always gossiping on about in their romance novels. And then...

"I KNEW IT! It's all he would ever talk about while we travelling. Grimm this and Grimm that-"

"THIS IS SO PUCKTASTIC! We SO have to start their wedding plans, Red!"

"Awwww, honey. It's your first real boyfriend!"

"Puck's the perfect choice for you, _liebling_."**  
><strong>

All at once people started talking; except for two people: Dad and Mr. Canis. But Mr. Canis was smirking at us in this really annoying smug way; so I guess he didn't really count.

"So...uh Dad."

He reluctantly looked at me in the eyes.

"I could...um...you know...be with him...right?"

His expression changed to that of shock – disbelief – mistrust, and on one point stood with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bulging, - not unlike to that of a fish. Then, as if a dormant volcano just came back from the dead, a deep resounding rumble vibrated up from the pit of his chest to-

Everyone instinctively covered his or her eardrums.

A horrible cry erupted from his mouth. It was surreal to how that terrible sound could have ever been born from my dad's voice.

"YOU WILL MOST CERTAINLY _NOT _YOUNG LADY!" he bellowed. "I AM _NOT _HANDING YOU OFF TO SOME…SOME BOY! ESPECIALLY _THIS_ ONE! DON'T YOU DARE!" He then whipped his head to Puck, who immediately cringed at the sight of his face apoplectic with rage. "AND YOU! WHAT SPELL DID YOU CAST ON MY DAUGHTER TO MAKE HER SAY SUCH MAD NONSENSE?! YOU, YOU…." He clearly seemed to be at a loss for words, steam practically curling out of his nostrils. Sending him a final scorching glare, he turned back to me, his eyes practically spitting flame. Wowee. Looks like my burial is going to start _much_ sooner than I thought. "YOU ARE MY _DAUGHTER_! HE-HE'S GOING TO TEAR YOU APART! YOU CAN'T-"

"Henry Grimm." Mom was quiet, but her voice was like death itself as it cut through his rant like a knife. Dad's eyes widened with astonishment as he looked at her. Mom was absolutely livid_._ "You can stop your needless rambling. _Nobody's_ going to tear Sabrina apart. Plus, no one cares on what you have against Puck. He obviously cares about her and protected her like no boy could ever achieve. He spent two days at her bedside barely blinking just to watch over her! He cried when those healers said she might die. He gave up his immortality for her! He saved her life while risking his own countless times. He, a villain, turned into a hero just for our daughter. Wouldn't you prefer for her to be with someone like that? Someone who truly has deep feelings for her and is not afraid to prove it?"

I took a glimpse at Puck, who was flushing, and smiled at his shyness. I reached for his hand and squeezed it comfortingly, and he smiled before squeezing back in response.

Dad sighed, defeated. He turned to Puck and glared at him menacingly, "If you make her shed so much a single tear, you'll regret the day you were born."

Puck smiled weakly, "I would never do anything of the sort... But I think she would sooner kill me than cry."

I smirked; it was true after all. Dad nodded, his eyes finally showing signs of, "Right, then. I'll….leave you two alone."

Uncle Jake laughed and patted Dad's back, "There you go, Hank. Easy peasy. By the way, you still have Daphne to look out for."

Dad shot a withering look at his brother, while Uncle Jake just laughed with mirth.

Daphne glanced at me and whispered, "Should I be worried?"

"Very."

Daphne nodded slowly, "...great."

I laughed quietly, "You might want to watch out. I'm planning to make good use out of my revenge."

Daphne scowled at me, but then suddenly grinned, "Well, to be truthful I can't stay mad at you. This is so PUNK ROCK!"

I blushed furiously, "Alright, Daphne. You can stop now."

She just giggled and dragged Red to the room they shared together. I shook my head at her daftness before turning to Puck, "You wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

Before Puck could even open his mouth, Dad cut in, "No way. I want a word with him before you two do anything. I'm sure your mother would want the same so there's no backing out for either of you." He smiled triumphantly that was nearly painful to watch.

My eyes widened in realization, "No! That's okay. Reeaaalllly. Come on Dad! Please, not again! We already had The TALK!"

Puck looked at everyone suspiciously and then turned to Uncle Jake who was smirking. I could see his face scrunching up in this really cute way trying to figure out what was going on before…ooh, he's got it. "Wha…what? Wait. NO! I, I-no-can't-NOT AGAIN!" he burst out, nearly wailing as he tried to take in the reality that was apparently agonizing him.

Uncle Jake chuckled, "The kid's over a 4000 years old. We decided that it was time for him to learn as well. Might as well also teach him a little something-something about women come to think of it." He winked at Puck, who squeaked in horror.

Dad made a move towards us but there was NO WAY I was going to let him win right at the moment, especially in a situation this dire. I grabbed Puck's forearm and dragged him out of the kitchen, "Not now! And we WILL go out for a walk! Be back in 15 minutes!" We were outside within seconds, hurtled out the door, down the yard, and into the woods till we were absolutely sure that no one was following us.

When we finally stopped, I gasped for breath, clutching my side which was screaming from pure agony. I unclenched my hold on Puck's arm, which left vivid red marks from my too-tight grip. He rubbed at it, wincing. "God, Sabrina," he groaned, "Did you spread Super Glue over your fingers or something? Because I can NOT feel my circulation."

I ignored the comment. I had just heard something that was impossible for Puck.

"Did you…did you just call me by my name?" He has never called me 'Sabrina' with us just relaxing and not in danger of dying.

His face turned beetroot red. "D…Did I?" **  
><strong>

In response I let my hand fall down into Puck's rigid fist and slid my fingers in between his, gently loosening his grip. His fingers let go of its stiff clasp, and his hand, though gradually, began to reassuringly grasp my own, with his thumb gently stroking my hand. We were still that way for several moments, each enjoying the feel of the other's hand, exploring it in its entirety. After a while I smiled and tugged on his sleeve while still holding on his other hand, "Come on, Fairy Boy. We should go."

Puck chuckled as he let me pull him along before he caught up to me. "How did that go for you?"

I shook my head and laughed, "What do you think…It was awful...amazing...but most memorably, embarrassing."

"It was alright; Henry was better than I thought. There isn't even a hint of a bruise on me!"

"Yeah; it's practically a miracle." I said sarcastically.

Puck laughed before he stopped for a minute and gently brought me close to him. "I'm going to school with you."

I raised my eyebrows, knocked off the track momentarily.

"Tomorrow?"

"No. Not only for tomorrow, but unceasingly."

"Really? For what reason?"

"I set it up this morning. I need to be there to protect you; I don't think I can handle going an entire 7 hours without worrying about what another accident you might get yourself into. Face it, you can't exactly deny the fact that you're the world's biggest trouble magnet. Besides, I think you want it to be that way too."

I widened my eyes in mock-shock. "Oh_, really_? Well, I think I can handle myself pretty well thanks!" and flounced off of Puck, all the secretly wishing that he would stop me like in a movie. I was getting to be extremely grateful for that time Miranda bodily forced me to watch the rows and rows of romance movies with her-it's actually quite knowledgeable come to think of it.

"Wait!" Puck grabbed my hand. _Yes!_ _Now KISS ME_!

"No, it's not only that, but…I don't like the idea of being away from you too." He reddened slightly. "Not only for what I said earlier, but you know…" and blushed even a brighter shade of scarlet. God, I never realized how adorable he looked like when he's all flustered.

I laughed and nudged Puck, "You're so needy. How did you do it?"

Puck rolled his eyes at me and retorted, "I am not needy! I sent my pixies to do it."

"And now you magically have a spot?"

"Yep. I'm awesome like that. I can't help my nature. Anyways, guess whom I have all my classes with?"

"Hmm...Stacy Green?" I said mockingly, all the while screaming silently for the response I wished to hear.

Puck gagged, "No!"

"Oh... then what about Jason?"

He rolled his eyes again, "That stuck-up is unbearable to be around."

I smacked his shoulder lightly, "He's a nice kid! You're just jealous."

"Am not! Let's face it Stink Baby; he's a goody-goody. But besides that; anyone else?"

I smirked, "How about...Miranda?" My eyes widened, "Oh my god, Miranda! Puck, I'm such a horrible person!"

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Um...why exactly are you a horrible person Grimm? You seem perfectly fine to me."

I focused back onto Puck, flashing him a quick smile for his indirect compliment before replying.

"She likes you...a lot. I'm supposed to be her friend and she asked me if I liked you and I told her no and now we're going to go to school together and she's going to find out and she's going to hate me forever!"

"Um...right...so then, why did you say no?"

"Because I was denying it, you idiot! Emily was right; this is going to be a nightmare!"

Puck patted me on the back; a little awkward now. "Uh, okay. So what do we do?"

"I'll just...slowly break it to her. She's really nice, and I don't want to hurt her."

He looked at me; a little confused. "Er..sure."

I laughed at his awkward expression, "You know, for the King of Faerie you're not that bright."

He snorted. "I'm _way _smarter than you at least."

I cocked my head. "Really? I would have never known."

"Shut up, Grimm."

I laughed as Puck pulled me closer for a kiss, _finally_, and continued on even after he let go. It felt good just to be with him.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Puck ended up dragging me to school really early to check into the office; which in reality took only 5 minutes after I explained that I would show him around. So here we were, sitting at the tables all alone, with Puck sitting calmly, and me grousing at his side.

"Why did you even have me come here with you? I could've slept for another 30 minutes!"

"And miss my company? No one in their right minds would miss being with me for mere sleep!"

I snorted, "Oh, I would. I'm _very _happy when I sleep, thank you very much. You seem to be the exact same when _you_ snore away, sucking on your thumb.

Puck squinted his eyes at me, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh really? Do you still have Kraven the Deceiver? You know that's an awfully fierce name for a unicorn...maybe he prefers Rainbow, or maybe even Cuddlekins."

Puck scowled as the tips of his ears turned red, "Shut up, Grimm! I will have you know I've ditched Kraven and the footie pajamas a long time ago."

"Aww, you poor muffin. You should have _something_ to comfort you."

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled me close to him, "Are you going to be quiet soon Grimm, or do I have to use other methods? Besides, I have _you _to comfort me." His nose brushed mine.

I jumped a little at his words, did he really mean that? Then, not wanting to show my immediate reaction, I smirked, "I don't know...I'm awfully mad at you for dragging me out of my sleep. You'd have to shut me up and make it up for me."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right. I wonder what I can do...I have an idea."

"What is it?"

Puck was whispering now, leaning over ever so closer. "This." He pressed his lips lovingly against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into that soft, curly hair while he tugged me closer. By then, we were too far away from reality to really see what was going on. Until…

"Sabrina?" I let go and swiveled around to see Miranda; her clear blue eyes sparkling with tears of betrayal.

"Miranda! I know it looks bad but-"

She didn't even bother to hear out my desperate pleas but fled, emitting soft sobs that we could hear plainly in the distance.

**A/N: So...what did you think? My beta and I spent FOREVER on this. 4 days; several documents; several mistakes on my part. Honestly, she's my angel. This chapter would have been awful without her! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D **

**Don't forget to review! You guys are so incredibly awesome it's AMAZING! I love your reviews! They touched my heart! :D**


	13. Miranda's Evil Week

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.**

Miranda's Evil Week

Sabrina's POV

"...and then she ran away crying." I was breathing heavily as I finished telling Emily of what had happened. She stared at me from her spot on the benches.

"Okay. First; I told you so! Denial! And it didn't even take a day for me to be right! This is awesome!" She grinned wickedly at me and I felt a blush creep along my face. Then almost immediately, she sobered and said; "I told her. I told her how this would end and that you really did like him. Did she listen to me? No, of course she didn't. No one ever listens to the one that's always right." She sighed heavily as she pushed back her long, raven hair. Looking me in the eye again, I saw that her electric green eyes were sparkling in uncertainty. "I don't know what to say Sabrina. I don't know how this'll play out. She might hate you forever, or she might get over it. We'll just have to wait for the consequences."

I sighed before frowning. "I know...I just want to apologize at least and tell her that I'm sorry for what happened. I haven't even seen her since she disappeared and we had to get to homeroom in 5 minutes. I've looked everywhere for her and there`s not even a trace of her."

Emily nodded, "Like I said; we'll just have to wait." My shoulders sagged in defeat and guilt. I never really had many friends, so now knowing that one of my closest ones may be despising my very existence was a hard pill to swallow; especially when it was all my fault.

I felt someone step up right behind me and tug on my hand. I spun around, beginning to unconsciously clear my throat, and then drooped in disappointment when I met, spring green eyes, instead of Miranda's clear blue ones. "Oh. It's only you."

Puck raised his eyebrows, "Love the enthusiasm, Grimm. Come on, you have to show me the way to homeroom and my locker."

"Alright, Fairy Boy, let's go. See ya, Em."  
>I turned back to see Emily's emerald eyes gleam with mirth and mischief, "Peace, Sabrina. Don't get too distracted; you still have to make it to class on time...unruffled."<p>

I shot her a glare and she laughed as I walked away, pulling Puck along with me. I shook my head before grabbing Puck's schedule, "Same teachers?"

Puck smirked, "Of course I have the same teachers. Have you learned nothing, Grimm?"

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway, "This should be easy then. What's your locker number?"

Puck glanced at the sheet in his hand, "Uh...3069."

"Alright. Here's your locker."

"Where's yours?"

"The one over there; 4 down from yours."

Puck frowned and opened his mouth in obvious intent of complaint but I cut him across, "Get over it Stinkpot. I'm 2 feet away from you. Oh my God; it's a tragedy."

Puck huffed and aimed a punch at me. I sniggered. "Calm down Dog Breath. Let's go to homeroom...Come on." I dragged him into our classroom and led him straight up to the teacher. "Good morning, Mr. Arnold. This is the new student." I shoved Puck forward and stepped back.

Mr. Arnold looked at Puck, "Ah yes. I remember you; the kid that picked up Sabrina last week, right? But didn't you say his name was Puck? It says here that he's Robin Goodfellow." He raised his eyebrows.

Puck shuffled his feet, "Oh, yeah. Uh…family nickname."  
>Mr. Arnold nodded, apparently easily satisfied. "Do you prefer Puck? I mean, I don't think that any of the teachers will actually call you that; but I will if you want me to."<br>Puck shrugged, "I don't really care."

Mr. Arnold nodded again, "Right then. Welcome to Central Park Junior High, Robin. I assume that Sabrina'll be your guide. I'm going out for coffee before school starts, so please get ready for class and I want no disturbance from either of you while I'm gone."

Puck smiled and nodded like the perfect little (well…not really little now; he's nearing 6 feet) goody-goody as Mr. Arnold left. He then turned to me, "So…what do we do now?"

"We wait. Come." I pulled him towards my usual seat and sat down, while Puck settled in next to me.

He looked at me carefully, and murmured, "I'm sorry about Miranda."

My jaws dropped so fast I thought that they were going to unhinge and plummet down to the floor. I think I've heard that particular word a total of 2 times including this one; with the last one the time being when he almost killed me. "Um...uh…it's okay. I mean, she'll come around, I guess."

Puck smiled comfortingly, before changing the topic quickly. "I can't believe I'm Robin here."

I laughed, "Robin. How did you even get Puck out of that?"

Puck shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? It happened some 4000 years ago."

"Did you call Mustardseed, Mustardseed all the time?"

Puck smirked, "I used to call him Mustard. Or Seed. He was always so sallow and puny that if fitted him perfectly. But, now I guess it's just Mustardseed."

"I can't imagine him calling you Puck."

"Nope. It's always 'Brother' or 'Robin'. That kid needs to loosen up."

"That'd be weird though. What if Daphne called me 'Sister' all of a sudden?"

"Please. Marshmallow is completely incapable of doing anything even remotely like that. The day that she's uptight is the day hell freezes over."

I smacked Puck's shoulder lightly, "Daphne can be professional when she wants to be."

Puck nodded sarcastically, "Right. How utterly stupid of me. The little ball of bouncing, bubbly energy can stay still for a second and compose herself."

I laughed and pushed Puck gently, "If you can do it, then so can she."

"I've have thousands of years to practice. I'm a King. Of course I can do it...Marshmallow…not so much."

Giggling slightly, I answered; "I have to admit it. Daphne's too excited to ever be still."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right!"

I poked his head, "Deflate that head of yours. It's getting too blown up for its own good."

Puck chuckled and suddenly pulled me out of my chair and easily rested me on his lap, "I happen to like the size of my head, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. "Alright, Fairy Boy. Let me go."

"No."

"Puck...people are going to here soon."

"They're not here now."

"But-" Puck shut me up by softly settling his lips against mine; cupping my face with his hands that matched each curve of my features. I smiled into the kiss as I kissed back with verve, and felt him smirk against me. I pulled away gently and leapt out of his lap; back into my own seat.

Puck scowled at me, his now-red lips pouting. "That's not fair, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, "Like you know what fair is Pusbrain. Now shut up." I turned away from him; so you could imagine my surprise when I was suddenly pulled out of my chair and within Puck again. He pulled me right out of my seat, and I was halfway to the ground when he pulled me close to him, where he pressed his lips against mine. I started to yell at him and tug free, but was soon caught up in his touch. Meanwhile, Puck's hand found their way to my waist, while I buried my fingers into his hair. It was soft and sweet, passionate and utterly loving; it was everything I wanted in that moment; which is why I didn't bother pulling away until I heard a gasp behind me.

My eyes widened as I saw Miranda at the door with her eyes blazing with anger...with Stacy Green at her side? My face flared, and I shot a glare at Puck, who smiled at me guiltily and nervously, his face burning scarlet red to the very tips of his ears.

I breathed in deeply, "Hey…Miranda."

She completely ignored me. She wouldn't even look at me. Instead she and Green rolled their eyes at each other as if to say _Who is this freak and why is she even talking?_ before strutting up to Puck. "Hey, Puck. How's it going?" she simpered, fluttering her eyelashes flirtatiously.

I could feel my anger bubbling up. My jaw was pulsing and I was very tempted to slug her good and hard. Puck shuffled as he eyed at me, and back to her apprehensively, "Um. Good." He flashed another glance at me, this time seeing my face at full anger tottering up to that very tip, and motioned for me to calm down frantically. He obviously knew how I would explode in front of these ignorant imbeciles.

I breathed in deeply again. I would not let my anger get the best of me. Instead of kneeing her, like I so badly wanted to do, I took Puck's hand and lead him back into our seats.

Puck stared at me; obviously impressed that I didn't blow a hole in the ceiling. Green suddenly appeared next to Miranda and hooked her arm with her before taking them both over to where Green and her followers typically sat.

I clenched my jaw. It was official; Miranda hated my guts.

It wasn't long before everyone else milled into the classroom. Emily walked in with her black combat boots thudding loudly against the floor. She stopped as soon as she stepped into the room staring at Miranda's place next to Green. Her eyebrows shot up way, way high till they turned practically invisible beneath her bangs. She glanced at me as if to confirm that it was really happening. I gave her a subtle nod, and she grimly nodded back before coming over to sit by me.

"I can't believe she'd sink that low," she said as she took her seat.

"I can't believe Green let her back in."

"Yeah..."

"She's obviously told her something about me." I ran over everything I've told her and Emily in the past month...would she really tell Green any of that?

Emily frowned, "...I...wish I can say no with confidence but, this is just so uncertain."

I closed my eyes, "That's okay. She can say whatever she likes; it won't bother me."

Emily looked at me dubiously, "So we forget her?"

I looked at her, "...Depends on what she decides to do. I mean, that's for me. You can still be her friend if you want."

Emily snorted, "She's over there with Green. She made this decision and she will pay the price."

I smiled, "Thanks, Emily."

She smiled back, "No problem. You know what this means? I get to know your boyfriend without having her snooping around." She smirked wickedly, "You've got lipstick on your lips, Puck."

His face flushed bright red and he rubbed at his mouth furiously. Abruptly, he stopped and frowned. "Sabrina doesn't wear lipstick."

Emily arched an eyebrow, and grinned wolfishly; "No...But you did prove my theory of you two kissing whenever possible."

I scowled at her and pushed her, while she laughed maniacally. I shook my head and rolled my eyes before laughing with her, as Puck glared at both of us. I smiled happily; maybe this wouldn't be so bad, maybe Miranda would turn around.

Mr. Arnold walked briskly into his classroom. "Alright guys, you've probably noticed the new student. His name is Robin Goodfellow. Be nice to him."  
>And with that, everyone resumed their normal chatter.<p>

Emily looked at us curiously, "Robin Goodfellow?"

"Family nickname," I replied.

"Oh...I'll call you Robin. For now. You look like a Robin; I'll just call you Robin. So, Robin...why have you decided to stay? Other than the obvious."

Puck shrugged, "World travelling is good and all, but I just want to be home with family." He slung an arm around me and brought me close; suffocating me.

I shoved him away, "Get off me, you idiot." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him.

Puck laughed and poked me in the ribs, "I love how much you care, Grimm."

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "I know," before kicking his shin; hard enough so that the pain was there, but not throbbing.

Puck scowled at me and shoved me while Miranda and I laughed.  
>This really wasn't so bad...Miranda wasn't really evil; she wouldn't turn on me like that. I smiled more freely than ever before; yeah she wouldn't tell Green anything. I mean, would she?<p>

~~~Time Skip~~~

I didn't realize how truly and desperately wrong I was until lunch. Emily, Puck and I were sitting at our usual table; just beginning to eat lunch. I immediately saw that Emily was furious about something.

"What's the matter?"

Her electric eyes glittered dangerously, "Nothing."

I arched an eyebrow, "Really?"

Emily sighed, "I'll tell you later."

I nodded slowly before turning to Puck, who was also frowning. "Okay guys, seriously. What's wrong?"

Emily spoke first, "Miranda's a bitch."

I stared at her. Emily cursed quite often...but never at one of us. "How come?"

Her eyes froze and became deadly, "She's been telling everyone about your parents. Saying that your family is dangerous."

"What?"

Puck sighed, "She has. She's saying that Marshmallow's had been in the madhouse while Henry and Veronica were gone…and that you were a shoplifter, but that the police kept letting you go because you were still young to go to full court."

And then it all made sense. The whispers, the stares. I breathed in deeply. If this was what she wanted, then I'll let her have it…right now…it was war. "Fine. Just forget it. People can be idiots if they want."

Puck smiled slightly at me, "They'd have to do more than that to mess with a Grimm."

I laughed a little, "A lot more."

~~~Time Skip~~~

And it continued. The rumors spread even more. People stared at me as I went; judging on what they heard. Believing that I am a thief, that I was abusive, that I was power hungry, and that Puck and Emily was just a victims of my rage and couldn't step away from me without being hurt. I let Miranda go on about it; she didn't really know who I was and I didn't care. I wanted to get payback of some kind, but I knew it would only fuel the rumors. So I kept quiet for over a week, until one day I just snapped.

It was actually a pretty good day in the beginning. I aced a science test with a 100%, Puck and I were going to go on our first actual date, and I just happened to wake up happy and reasonably cheerful this morning. It wasn't until the afternoon, when my day was ruined.

Puck, Emily, and I were just talking, while waiting for our rides. Granny Relda, Mr. Canis, and Red were supposed to pick up Puck and I today; since Granny complained that she had to get out more. Ever since the meeting, we were all pouring over Faerie stories trying to find something worthwhile, and for Granny, it was a 24/7 job. So Puck and I agreed to have Granny just drive us around New York for a bit with Mr. Canis and Red.

It was the exact moment the death trap came near the school and Granny, Mr. Canis, Red, and Daphne stepped out of the car and moved towards us. I heard Miranda whisper loudly, "Ugh. Look at those freaks. I wouldn't be surprised if each of them turned out to have committed serious crime. And that fat little girl with her creepy friend...can I just say, hello? Circus freaks? What weirdos!"

Green smirked, "I know, right?" Miranda started to giggle snidely with the rest of Green's followers and Green herself.  
>I watched Daphne's eyes filling with tears and her face burn in embarrassment and anger. Red let a tear slip down her face.<p>

I breathed in deeply; _Don't do anything bad. Don't do anything bad. Don't do anything bad._ I felt Puck's hand grip mine comfortingly. I looked over to him to see his eyes were a green fire; his body tense and stiff, willing himself not to do or say anything...though it was being extremely difficult for both of us.

All of a sudden, Red started to shake violently and Mr. Canis looked at her in alarm. He sent Granny Relda a message through a glance and she nodded hastily before turning to us. I nodded stiffly to signal that she should go.

My family started for the car, but not before Miranda said, "Looks like the asylum let out the wrong patient."  
>Red began to sob softly. Daphne clutched her hand and dragged her into the car but not before shooting Miranda a dirty look; her eyes glittering with tears.<p>

That was my last straw. I marched over to Miranda and glared daggers at her; my navy blue eyes flashing dangerously in anger. She recoiled a bit; but stood her ground. She was halfway into forming a sneer when I slapped her. Hard.  
>I was shaking with rage as I shouted at her, "HOW DARE YOU?! YOU'D MAKE MY LITTLE SISTERS CRY JUST BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED?! I don't care what you say or do to me, but NO ONE hurts my family!"<p>

I moved to strike at her, but I felt a hand grip my own. I turned around, and glared at the person furiously. My eyes immediately softened when I found that it was Puck who was holding my hand. "Come on Sabrina. She's not worth it," he pulled me gently along and we walked away. But not before I flashed Miranda one last glare. Her clear blue eyes were wide and I could see that her face was red from the palm of my hand.

Puck and I were soon far away from everyone and had somehow ended up in Central Park. Puck led me through the empty park, into a hidden spot away from prying eyes. Puck sat down at the base of a tree, bringing me down with him; I ended up curled up beside him.

We were quiet for a moment; Puck was the first to speak. "You know…she's not really worth it."

I sighed, "I know."

"Marshmallow and Psycho are tough. They can take anything; especially considering all that's happened."

"I've spent almost three years shielding Daphne from everything. I did everything I could to make sure she would never get hurt; so when she finally did...I felt like I failed her. And that it came from Miranda made it even worse. And Red...she can't handle that."

"She can. She's strong. Besides, the Old Man will help her. He's always there for her, just like you are for all of us and we are for you. You have yet to fail Marshmallow. You do everything for her safety; even when you screwed up. That year you spent with those crazy people and the orphanage; you've kept her safe and happy. Both of you will be okay now; you have Henry, Veronica, Jake, the old lady and man, Psycho, and me."

"I can't believe that I was friends with her."

"Feelings make people do strange things."

I began to smile. "When did you become so wise?"

He rolled his eyes but smiled back, "I've always been wise, Grimm."  
>I laughed lightly before leaning up and kissing Puck softly. He kissed me back, while pulling me even closer to him, entwining his hand around my waist, with the other buried deep within my hair. The kiss ended gently, and Puck tucked me close beside him as I laid my head on his chest, breathing in his warmth and forest scent.<p>

"Let's stay here for a bit." Puck pressed his lips against my hair in response.

All was quiet and peaceful until, "...Sabrina?"

I jumped up, tearing away from Puck and towards the voice. My jaw clenched and I felt anger pulse through me. "What do you want?" I spat at her.

Miranda's eyes were sparkling with tears as she looked at me with remorse. "I'm here to say sorry."

"Why? You've already decided what you wanted."

"No, I haven't. I just...I've never been rejected and I thought that you did this just to hurt me. I didn't know that he really made you happy."

My eyes widened, "Why would I want to hurt you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I was thinking...spreading rumors and making your sisters cry." Miranda had tears streaming down her face and she bowed her head, her tears disappearing into the grass. "I've been a horrible person. I know, and I'm so sorry." She sniffed a little as she wiped her tears away and looked back at me with her eyes red and puffy. "I know that I shouldn't be forgiven...I wouldn't if I were you. I'll just go now. Goodbye Sabrina."

She turned and started to walk away, and I don't know why but some part of me melted at her apology. I sighed, "Wait!" I caught up to her easily; Miranda turned and looked at me in surprise. "I guess I'll forgive you. I know feelings make people do weird things." In the corner of my eye I saw Puck smirk at me, and I smiled a little.

Miranda tackled me into a hug, "Thank you! I've missed you so much 'Brina!"

I smiled and awkwardly patted her on the back and gently forced her off me. "Me too."

Miranda beamed, "I'll just go now. You two seemed like you were in a good moment. But, we're hanging out tomorrow! You and Em and I!" She giggled a little and skipped off; back in her usual bubbly self.

I smiled as I watched her go and felt Puck stand beside me. "I can't believe you forgave her so readily. You're usually filled with revenge."

"What?!" I turned, shooting him a dirty look.

Puck laughed, "Well…you can't exactly deny it."

I grumbled a little, while Puck laughed again. "Since when did you get mature?" I snapped lightly.

Puck smiled at me, "Feelings make people do strange things, Grimm." And with that he kissed me, and I returned the favor.

**A/N: So...what do you think? I like it, I guess. I hope I'm not going too fast for Puckabrina. Um...yeah, so REVIEW PLEASE! I love all them! Sorry for taking forever...I'll post as soon as I can! School's just so busy! :P Bye!**


	14. Rebels

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm**

Rebels

Sabrina's POV

Nothing to report, but I'm writing anyway. Five months have passed since Miranda's Evil Week, and I can confidentally say that she's completely over Puck and back to fawning over Jason. Green is still rude as ever, but she hasn't been saying much since Miranda left her side and publically announced all of her own mistakes. Life at school's been pretty good; my marks are even great.

The Shadow Master hasn't turned up since he stabbed me...it's weird. But there's been monthly meetings where the council drones on about how good Faerie is now. The most I've done there was try to keep Puck in line and not burst into laughter at his antics. I, obviously, do a lot better at this than Daphne. Two months ago there was a vote on whether or not the council should continue to focus on the Shadow Master; the Grimm's and Puck were the only ones to vote that we should. The rest of the council said that there were more pressing matters, like the new public centres that had to be built. I could see there point; I still think the Shadow Master could be the downfall of Faerie. As a compromise, Granny Relda said that she would continue her research at Ferryport Landing; so she, Mr. Canis, and Red aren't here anymore. I miss them, but they still do visit on weekends. Faerie's still going pretty good; Puck's been doing a great job. In fact, he's at Faerie right now overseeing the last touches on a new library. He should be back soon though.

Puck and I are still together, and Daphne and Red take every chance they get to squeal over us. Dad's more relaxed but, he still looks like he's about to get an aneurysm everytime he sees Puck holding my hand. Uncle Jake has no mercy for us when he stopped by last month. He cracked several...several jokes that almost made Dad explode. Granny Relda and Mom have graciously backed off; expect for the knowing smiles and winks they send me. Mr. Canis simply smirks a lot when Puck's around; which makes Puck turn many shades of brilliant red. I have the privilege of laughing whenever this happens for a good couple of minutes. The best of all of them is Basil; since he's only two and can barely say anything. Puck's been taking plenty of care of Basil; it's adorable to watch him gently play, feed, or even rock him to sleep. He's even been training Basil to become a trickster as he was; and Basil won't even get in trouble when he pranks us just because of his adorableness.

Life perfect right now. I seriously doubt anything could go-

My door burst open and my attention snapped towards it. My light, happy mood quickly faded as soon as I looked up. Puck was standing there, but he wasn't smiling. His body was tense and rigid; his forest green eyes gleaming in worry. "There's a meeting now," was all he said.

I jumped up from my spot in bed and made my way to him. "What? Now? Why?"

"I don't know. The Captain of the Guard requested a council meeting; he said it was urgent."

"Oh, well; it can't be that bad."

"I don't know, Grimm."

"Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine."

Puck sighed heavily before pulling me into a hug. Resting his chin on my head, he murmured, "We always seem to be in trouble, Grimm"

I pulled back and little and said, "Really Stinkpot?! I had no idea."

Puck laughed a little before kissing my forehead gently. "I'll leave you to get ready. We leave as soon as possible"

"Is Mom, Dad, and Daphne coming?"

Puck shook his head, "Not this time. It's only for the council. We'll tell them what's happening when we get back."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll be down in five."

Puck nodded back before leaving my room. I frowned; what was wrong?

~~~Time Skip~~~

I was seated next to Puck at the council in my general's uniform; black leggings and cloth boots, with a hooded tunic, that was now a dark rosemary, with the Faerie emblem emblazed in gold above me heart, my hair was woven into a braid that just reached my waist.

Puck was looking at everyone tensely; he looked ready for battle. He breathed in deeply before saying, "Captain. Your report, please." He was King Robin again.

A faerie strode into the middle of the from his place on the side; he looked to be in his late teens. He was tall and broad, with raven hair parted neatly to the side and piercing blue eyes. He stopped in front of Puck and saluted. "There has been five riots in the past twelve hours, Your Majesty. They have destroyed some of the new public centers."

Shock stole my breath away. Riots? Why? I looked over a Puck, whose features burned in confusion and anger. Flicking my gaze over to the Captain, I saw that he offered now other information. I glanced around; the rest of the council appeared to be as clueless as I was.

No one sad anything, the silence was heavy. I decided it was time to break it. "Were they coordinated?"

Everyone's attention snapped towards me. The Captain looked startled, but he recovered quickly. "No, my lady. I do not think so. Each riot happened separately and the locations were very well spread apart."

I mentally cringed at the title, but it could not be helped. Everyone hear refused to call me otherwise. "Who took part in them?"

"My sources tell me that most of the beings involved were faeries, my Lady."

"Were they citizens? Were they compromised in anyway?"

"Not in anyway that we know of, my Lady."

My brow creased, then why the riots? "Has there been any arrests?"

The Captain shifted uneasily, "No, my Lady. We decided to subdue them instead of make a commotion. Forgive me."

I shook my head and smiled gently at him, "No, that's a good thing. Do you think they know about the other riots?

"No my Lady. We kept each of them discreet. They remain within each district as far as we know."

I nodded slowly, and then it hit me. "Rebels," I muttered.

Puck turned to me, "What?'

I focused on him, "Rebels. There are rebels."

Puck frowned, "But why?"

"That's what we need to figure out."

Puck clenched his jaw, "Everything's peaceful now. What could they want?"

One of the councilmen cut in, "Exactly. Everything is perfect in Faerie. These riots are just the results of troublesome young faeries."

I frowned, "No. Five riots in 12 hours; that can't be a coincidence."

Puck looked over at the councilman that spoke up, "Lady Sabrina is right. Too many in a short time frame; they want something in common. The question is what do we do?"

"We keep it quiet. As soon as they reach each other, we're at risk for a civil war. In the meantime, find out what they want and see if we can appease them." I looked around at the council, ready to defy any complaints; but none came.

Puck smiled grimly before turning to the Captain, "Captain, we follow my general's plan."

The Captain saluted, "Of course, your Majesty."

"Good. Any more questions on the riots?"

I jumped in, "I do. How many took part of the riots, Captain?"

"There was an average of roughly 500-700 at each on, my Lady."

"And how much would the damage cost?"

"I could not tell you that, my Lady. But I do know that there were 3 schools, 2 libraries, and a meal hall destroyed."

"And deaths?"

"None, my Lady. Though there are injuries; but nothing beyond our healers cannot heal."

I nodded, "Was there private property that was damaged?"

"Nothing extreme, my Lady. The owners are fine and have been already compensated."

I nodded, "Thank you, Captain."

"The pleasure was mine, my Lady."

Puck nodded at the Captain, "Thank you for the report. You may take your leave."

The Captain saluted again before striding out of the room.

Puck turned back to the council, "Any ideas on why there are rebels?"

The councilmen looked at Puck blankly. Finally one of them spoke up, "I'm afraid we do not know, my King."

Puck frowned and sighed, "Alright. We'll talk about the money lost later. Meeting adjourned."

Puck and I stayed seated as each of the councilmen got up, bowed, and left, before leaving us alone.

Puck laid back in his seat and closed his eyes. I tugged at his hand, "Hey, you okay?"

He opened his eyes and shrugged.

I frowned, "Come on Stinkpot; it'll be alright."

He sighed, "I hope so."

"Since when did you get all mopey and depressed?"

Puck cracked a grin that quickly faded. "I have a kingdom to worry for. And I don't want you and the rest of the family to be in danger."

"We'll be fine, Puck. If we won the Everafter War, we can deal with this."

Puck smiled freely now, "Yeah; nothing can beat my awesomeness."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled; at least he was back to normal. "That's great. Now let's go."

I stood up and offered Puck my head to pull him up. He took it, but quickly pulled me into him so that I ended up in his lap.

I scowled as Puck laughed at me. Rolling my eyes, I moved to get up but Puck held onto me. He pulled my close and rested his forehead against mine, "You did great, Grimm. You're the perfect general."

I smiled, "Thanks, Puck."

Puck smiled back before gently bringing his lips to mine. I smiled against the kiss and buried my fingers in Puck's unruly hair while he cupped my cheek and I were so caught up in each other that we didn't hear the door open and close behind us; but a loud crash made up jump apart.

Mustardseed was staring at us, with books and papers scattered around him. I was now standing beside Puck, while he was still in his chair; both of our faces were burning scarlet.

A wolfish smirk grew on Mustardseed's face. "You two should be more discreet...otherwise court will find out. Actually, I want to see that. Carry on."

Puck scowled at his brother, "What do you want, Mustardseed."

"Well...I was here to discuss the money needed to replace the damaged buildings...but I suppose your preoccupied."

I scowled at Mustardseed. "I'm leaving," I announced.

Puck caught my hand and said, "I'm going to." He pulled my close again, before realizing what he did and began blushing again. Mustardseed started laughing now. "Shut up. Go do the accounting, Mustardseed," he said as he dragged me towards the door.

Mustardseed called behind us, "Wait till the court finds out! I think I will crack a rib from laughing."

"I can crack you rib right now; I might even break it." I offered, sweetly.

Mustardseed just laughed, "You chose well brother. Now if you would excuse me, there is some accounting I must do."

Puck resumed dragging me to the door. "Send it to me when your done!" He called before slamming the door shut, without waiting for an answer.

I turned to Puck, "You're brother walks in at the wrong moments."

Puck rolled his eyes, "It happens too often."

"Remember when we told Titania."

"Stop, no. I just got over the nightmares."

I laughed, "It wasn't bad."

"She worse than Marshmallow!"

"Now that's exaggeration. I'm afraid Daphne's the real monster."

Puck chuckled, "True. Come on Grimm, it's probable lunch now. Let's get home."

I rolled my eyes but smiled, "All you care about is food; isn't it?"

Puck tugged me close, "And you," he said.

"You're so cheesy."

"You know you love it."

"You sure?"

Puck brushed my nose with his and whispered "Yes." He leaned forward some more and-

Someone coughed very loudly behind us. Puck and I jumped apart and faced the intruder; a blushing Captain of the Guard. I closed my eyes in my embarrassment and felt my face get rather hot. Puck became rigid beside me and when I opened my eyes, I could see that his face has hardened; he was the King of Faerie now.

"Captain."

The Captain bowed slightly before Puck and cleared his throat before saying, "Excuse me, Your Majesty. I thought you would like to know that another riot is happening."

Puck blinked, "Right now."

"Yes, My King."

Puck's jaw clenched, "Where?"

"The Willow District, Your Highness."

"I have to go."

"My King, are you...should I ready the army?"

"No. I'll go alone and deal with it myself." Puck made to walk away, but I caught his arm.

"I'm coming."

"No. It's a riot; you'll get hurt."

"Yeah, well I fought a war. Get over it. I'm coming," I turned to the Captain, "Can you tell the Grimm family where we are?"

"Of course, my Lady."

I nodded my approval and took a step before turning back to the Captain, "And...um...not mention the prior incident."

The Captain ducked his head, but I could tell he was smiling. "Most definitely, my Lady."

"Okay, let's go." I grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him along. I could tell he was frowning beside me.

"You shouldn't come, Grimm."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm your General. Of course I'm coming. Now where's the Willow district?"

Puck smiled lightly, "This way, General. Try not to die, Grimm."

I laughed, "Please, I rarely get in trouble."

Puck chuckled before looking at me intently, "Seriously, Grimm, be careful."

I snorted, "Yeah, cuz you're so careful. Don't worry Stinkpot; I'll be okay. Come on, we've got rebels to stop."

**A/N: You have every right ot hate me. I wouldn't blame you in the slightest. I'M SO SO SO SORRY! I know, A MONTH! More than a month actually. D: I've been SO busy! But, I'm going to try my VERY best to update more! Sorry again! I just want to say that I LOVE the reviews you've guys have been posting! You're the BEST! Again, I apologize for my neglection! Bye! Review please! :D**


End file.
